You Wear Me Thin
by Jenna1980
Summary: COMPLETED & NOW BEING REVISED(no one likes spelling errors). Knives makes a hasty escape from Vash after their battle, and is picked up by a quiet...yet intriguing human. Knives is cautious, but curious about his new nursemaid. Reviews welcome!
1. The Getaway

Well since this is my baby I've decided go through it once more and try to give you a better version. Hopefully I'll catch most of my mistakes and a few things will be rewritten so it flows better. That and I needed to get my juices going because I've been toying with the idea of doing my second Trigun story. It may be about Legato, but I'm not sure, he's not a favorite of mine so I'm not sure I'd be able to do him justice.  
  
I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN, THE PEOPLE WHO DO ARE FRIGGIN GENIUSES. BE COOL IF I DID THOUGH! HOWEVER I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHAR. CORA. DON'T WORRY YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO SHE IS SOON ENOUGH.  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE GETAWAY  
  
Vash grumbled to himself as he carried his brother Knives over his shoulder.  
  
"Geez Knives, for a guy that claims to be perfect in every way you sure are heavy!" he resituated his brother, and trudged on through the empty wasteland.  
  
It had been a few days since he had shot Knives, and it seemed as if his brother was never going to wake up. Vash didn't think this was such a terrible thing, he wasn't looking forward to faceing his brother's wrath; especially after he had shot him so many times.  
  
Honestly, Vash wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't want to take him back to Meryl and Milly, neither of them would understand why he hadn't killed him.  
  
He smiled when he thought of Meryl..  
  
"I will see her again, just not yet. Now is'nt the time." He gave a heavy sigh when he realized that it could be months before he could look into her pretty gray eyes. Heck, it would be great to even get smacked around by her again! He chuckled to himself, that girl was something else.  
  
Vash was feeling all right with the world for once. He began whistling an old song, the one Rem would always sing when she was happy.  
  
He glanced up to the sky and noticed that it was getting late. He'd have to find shelter soon, or risk sleeping out in the open. He scanned the area, and noticed a little cave like area only about an ile away, if he quickened his pace he'd get there before the sun went down.  
  
He started whistling again, not realizing that his brother was stirring ever so slightly.  
  
Knives' head hurt, strike that his whole body hurt! He couldn't remember what the hell had happened. Then he realized he was being carried. He opened his eyes just enough to see a familiar looking backside clad in a red coat. He also heard a familiar song; the one that woman always sang. He knew without a doubt who was carrying him.  
  
_"Stupid fool, you should have left me to die! If you had an ounce of brain in that spikey head of yours you would have."_ he thought to himself.  
  
His head buzzed trying to find a way to get out of the mess he was in. The agony that encapsulated his body intensified.  
  
_"That's right my foolish brother shot me. I'll have to make him pay for that."_  
  
He wouldn't be able to get far, but if he played his cards right he might be able to distance himself enough from his brother. Then maybe hijack some form of transportation and rebuild himself again. Then he would make Vash sorry for ever letting him live.  
  
But now, now he would stay still, and silent. Vash mustn't know he was awake. If Vash knew he was awake he'd have to hear his constant whining about how great humans are. Besides his body was screaming in pain, something he did not enjoy. He let himself drift in and out of consciousness.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Vash had reached the little cave. He gently set his brother down and readied a small fire and began cooking his meal for the night.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing tonight?" he thought to himself, "probably sitting with Milly having a nice dinner, then it would be back to her desk to slave over her work until dawn." he gave out another sigh as he fiddled with the fire to keep it going.  
  
"I'll see you again soon, I just have to keep telling myself that." He ate his meal in peace and thought of Meryl and how she would still be waiting for him.  
  
Knives had felt himself being set down, the cold clay floor of the cave was a welcome relief to the hot suns that were beginning to set. Not to mention his brothers boney shoulder. He listened as his brother cooked and ate his meal and waited until all was silent.  
  
Knives tried moving, hot searing pain shot through his arm and down his spine. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He tried once more, and again the same white hot pain slid through his system.  
  
He would not give into the pain, he was a superior being!  
  
He would not give in and stay there another minute with his asinine brother. He had managed to roll himself over and stilled himself for a moment, waiting for the pain to dull. Slowly, he brought himself up to his hands and knees, arms and legs wobbling. He could feel warm blood start to run down his arms and legs. Still, he refused to lay defeated and have his brother tend to him.  
  
He was better than this, better than his stupid whiney brother who'd cry if he got so much as a scratch. He steadied himself and slowly stood. His vision blackened as the blood rushed from his head. He grasped the wall of the cave until it passed. An evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
Vash was in a nice deep sleep, arms and legs sprawled out in all directions. His belly was full, and he seemed to be drooling slightly.  
  
"He must be dreaming of those disgusting donut things he eats." he snorted to himself.  
  
He surveyed the cave and found Vash's black bag. He quietly rifled through it, ignoring his body screaming in pain. With a little searching he found his prize, his gun. He had felt naked without it, and having the slick black piece in his hand opnce again made him feel a little stronger. He trudged himself over to Vash, who was beginning to stir.  
  
Vash, had heard someone moving around in the cave. Darn it he was having such a good dream too! Big fluffy donuts had been floating all around him. He opened his eyes slightly, only to see Knives standing over him with his gun lifted over his head. Vash smiled sleepy eyed, what was going on, not quite registering in his head.  
  
"Hey Kni..." was all he could get out before he tumbled into darkness.  
  
"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't wake up. Cracking you in the skull would have been easier if I hadn't had to see those big, dumb eyes of yours brother. You know your eyes are the only ones I take pity on." he grumbled.  
  
He looked down at his brother now sleeping deeper then ever, a little trickle of blood running down his forehead. Knives knew better than to hit too hard; wouldn't want to kill him. Just knock him out long enough to get away...Far away.  
  
Knives grabbed as much stuff as he could, making sure to leave his brother some supplies as well. Not enough to go out for and track him down though, just enough to get him to a nearby town...if there was one.  
  
Come to think of Knives wasn't too sure where he was. But anywhere was better than here. He trudged slowly out of the mouth of the cave, again ignoring his body's request for rest.  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
  
Vash woke up with a splitting headache, what the hell happened? He looked around slowly and realized Knives was gone. Vash groaned and put a hand to his head, he pulled it back and yelped as blood covered his palm.  
  
Knives had whacked him pretty good with the butt of his gun. He sat up dizzy, and blurry-eyed. Judging by the suns it was already around midday. Had he really been out for this long? Knives had a good half-day start ahead of him, but could he really get far? It was already unbearably hot out; he couldn't have made it that far?  
  
Could he?  
  
For the first time in his life Knives was coming to grips with the fact that he had done something stupid. No wait, stupid was a term he used to define the humans. HE had done something irrational. It was around noon, and he hadn't stopped yet. He wanted keep going, but those damn suns were making it harder, and harder to move. His once white outfit had been stained with blood and dirt. He had never felt so tired, and his pace had slowed to a mere crawl. He had just reached the top of a large hill and had begun his descent when he tripped and started to roll. He landed with a thud on the hot sand, unable to move.  
  
"This is it." He grumbled to himself.  
  
This is how he would die, out on in no mans land. Him the perfect superior being, dying like a wild thomas. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He brought an arm over his eyes shielding them from oppressive sunlight, and slipped into darkness.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Knives was jostled awake, he groaned and opened one eye slightly.. He was in a truck bed of some sort.  
  
Where was he? Who had taken him?  
  
His body had gone way past pain, and onto the verge of a permanent collapse. He groaned again trying to clear the fog that surrounded his head, that's when the truck came to a halt. If he would have been in his right mind he would have shot the driver and taken the truck. But his brain was going haywire. He felt the truck door slam and he began to panic. This was not the type of situation he had pictured himself in when he had started this fiasco of an escape plan. He couldn't, move and breathing was becoming harder and harder. He then felt something strange, a cool palm on his cheek, and cold towel on his forehead.  
  
"Shhhh, you're just going to make it worse. Just rest we'll be home soon whoever you are." it was a woman's voice he heard. He opened both eyes and stared at his rescuer; she had long dark hair, and green eyes. In his delirium Knives could have sworn he saw Rem standing over him. His brain calmed slightly at the thought of Rem caring for him.... like she did so long ago....  
  
"Rem..." he choked "help me, please help me...." he didn't remember much after that.....  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Rude Awakenings

I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN, THE PEOPLE WHO DO ARE FRIGGIN GENIUSES. BE COOL IF I DID THOUGH! HOWEVER I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHAR. CORA.  
  
Chapter 2 Rude Awakenings  
  
Knives was waking up, he was still in a lot of pain, but it had lessened considerably. He was tucked into a bed, the sheets drawn up tightly around him. He felt clean too, the blood and grit had somehow disappeared. He wasn't wearing his old outfit either, just a pair of black pajama bottoms. He looked around and found a young woman sitting in a rocking chair, sleeping peacefully. Knives had been saved by a human? The thought of it sickened him. But then again, better to be alive and healing then dead and being food for the critters in the desert. He would behave until this human crossed him. Then he would deal with her in the only way he know how to deal with humans. He closed his eyes losing himself in thought when he felt another cool hand on his cheek. He jerked at the touch and quickly grabbed her wrist. Expecting to hear a cry for help he heared....nothing, not even so much as a squeak, instead he heard a gasp and then a quiet laugh.  
  
"Your safe now, you don't need to be afraid" she said quietly  
  
"I am not afraid of you woman." he croaked. His voice was dry and scratchy. Water would be a blessing, if this woman was smart she would have gotten him some. No sooner had he thought this than a cool glass of water was brought to his parched lips. "Well she's smart not to get on my bad side." he said to himself.  
  
"Better?" she asked  
  
Still Knives said nothing, not sure what to say to a lowly human, much less a human woman.  
  
"Not the talkative type huh? That's alright I wouldn't feel much like talking after what I had been through." she said, "That was a pretty good fever you had going there. And those bullet wounds looked in bad shape too. You should learn to take better care of yourself." she chided.  
  
Knives fumed at this remark. "I learned long ago how to take care of myself woman I don't need you to tell me otherwise." he snapped. She looked a little taken aback and then laughed again.  
  
"Aren't we the testy one? I was just commenting on what I saw. And to me it looked like you had a death wish out there, why?"  
  
Knives wished he could have gotten out of bed and hit the woman for asking so many questions. "None of your business woman now leave me be." he turned his head away from her. He heard quiet laughing again. Did nothing anger this woman?  
  
"Whatever you want, you're the patient. Oh and by the way the name is Cora." she set the glass of water on the bedside table and walked out of the room, "If you need my help just call my name. And speaking of names I didn't catch yours." She waited and heard nothing form the man in bed, she was just about to turn and walk out when she heard him speak.  
  
"My name is Knives, woman.." he said.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting name, it suits you. And I thought I told you what my name was. I wont' answer to anything else." she still sounded cheery, it soured his stomach.  
  
"I'll call you what I like." he barked.  
  
"Fine call me whatever you want but don't expect me to come and wait on you if your going to be rude." she laughed and shut the door to the room.  
  
Knives laid there infuriated by the soft spoken woman. She reminded him of that Milly person his brother was hanging around with, although this one didn't seem so ditzy. She seemed stubborn much like himself. But he refused to be the one to give in. He was the superior being, she would wait on him no matter what he called her!  
  
Knives was having a fitful night. That woman must have given him a painkiller or something earlier in the day. The pain in his arms and legs was growing. And on top of that he was having nightmares. He was a little boy again, and he was afraid, so very afraid, then he felt her near him.  
  
"Knives you're alright I'm here, I'm here." He could feel her arms around him. He buried his small face in her long black hair, it smelled sweet like flowers. He was scared but he couldn't tell why. He clutched onto her as tightly as he could, it felt like the tighter he held her the safer it felt. He cried out her name.  
  
"Rem...." he awoke, but it felt like he was still in the dream. He clutched something soft and smooth. Funny, he could still smell her hair, sweet like flowers. Then he realized he really was awake. He felt a hand run through his roughly cut hair.  
  
"Knives you're alright.. I'm here, I'm here." she cooed. He jumped back a bit when he realized he had been snuggled into the arms of that human woman! He looked at her in shock.  
  
"How dare you touch me woman!" wanting a shower immediately went through his mind.  
  
Cora stood up, Knives was ready to give her an earful except, Cora was a bit more quick on the draw. She did something Knives never expected to happen to him. She hauled off and smacked him square in the face. He sat there dumbfounded, his face stinging.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" she yelled waving a finger in his face, "I save you from nearly dying out in that wasteland and that's how you repay me? You have got a lot of nerve!"  
  
Knives regained his composure and was steaming mad, "I'll teach you to talk down to me human," he whipped the covers off the bed and had her pinned against the wall before she could even blink. He again was expecting her to cry out, pleading for her life. But she didn't. She stood there staring at him with those deep green eyes, her face set in stone, not scared, not even nervous, it was....calm.  
  
Inside Knives' head there was a whirl of thought, why wasn't she giving him the reaction he wanted? Why did she have to look at him like that, she was just a human, she should be cowering in fear not standing there staring.  
  
"Maybe this will wake her up." he thought as his hand gripped her throat.  
  
"Woman you try my patience." he growled, "are you so stupid that you don't know how to act when there is a superior being before you?"  
  
Again he did not get the reaction he had wanted, her eyes continued to bore holes into his skull. He was ready to snap her neck when she finally spoke, "Who was she the woman you were calling out to?"  
  
Knives stopped, what was the woman talking about? "I called out for no one you lie."  
  
"Rem, you said Rem...who was she?" she felt his grip loosen.  
  
Knives blinked for a moment , did he call out for that infuriating woman in his dream? He let go of her throat and took a step back, "She was no one, she was just a stupid hum-" Knives suddenly felt very dizzy. He looked down and saw that his bullet wounds were bleeding, He was sweating, the pain was taking over. He collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Cora was instantly at his side. He felt her hands on him trying to help him up. He tried to shrug her away.  
  
"I can take care of myself." he groaned.  
  
"Don't be stupid, you couldn't drag a cat, much less get up on your own." it was as struggle, but Cora helped Knives to the bed. He was expecting her to leave him there to bleed to death, she was just a lowly human. He was expecting her to run away to save herself from him killing her. But she didn't, she quickly tended to the wounds in his shoulders. He winced as he felt antiseptic pouring over the wound.  
  
"It's alright it will make it heal." she was quiet as she gently washed the blood away.  
  
Knives was confused. This woman contradicted everything he believed about humans. She was calm and stood up to danger instead of tucking her tail. And even after he had almost squeezed the life out of her she still persisted in caring for him. She was either the smartest or the dumbest human he had ever met. He was suddenly very tired. He closed his eyes and rested as she wrapped his wounds.  
  
She watched him as she tended his wounds. What was this person that she was taking care of? Why did he keep calling her human? Wasn't he one as well, he certainly looked like one. But he moved so fast, no human can move that fast. And he was so angry, what had could have possibly have happened to him to make him the way he was? She looked at him his eyed were closed, even in rest he looked troubled, on edge. She finished his wounds and stood.  
  
Knives again felt a cool hand of his forehead, instead of flinching he allowed it, to tired to move, besides he figured she was just making sure the fever had not returned. This human was so odd to him. And why was Rem taunting him all of a sudden. True he did not hate Rem, not really. If it were not for her he would not be alive today. He also had to give this woman tending to him the same respect, if it had not been for her, he would again not be alive.  
  
Maybe this woman was the reason for him thinking of Rem. Then he realized how much he missed her, he never meant for her to die, that wasn't in the plan. He had meant for her to live, even though her constant babbling about how precious life had been a bit annoying. Granted he was not quite amused by Rem as his brother was. But still he had had many fond moments with her as well. No he never meant for her to die. But it was her own fault she did not live. She was too busy trying to save those lives she thought were so precious.  
  
Knives felt the woman stand up. He hadn't realized the most of the pain he was feeling had disappeared. She was a better nurse maid than he had expected. She picked up her medicines and walked out the door. He was again expecting to get a reprimand from her about moving so suddenly and reopening his wounds and how he, "should take better care of himself." But he received nothing. She shut the light off to his room, it was almost dawn and a gray light was creeping in. She turned and stared at the strange man that laid before her.  
  
"Good night Knives." she whispered and quietly shut the door.  
  
Cora walked slowly to her room shaking all the way. She shut her bedroom door and locked it. Cora's knees were weak as she slid down the door sobbing. Sure she had put on a brave face in front the man. He seemed to be the type that fed off of a persons reactions. But truth be told she was scared to death. She sat there for a few minutes sobbing, trying to figure out what on earth she had done by bringing this man home with her. She looked up and saw the picture on her dresser. It was a man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was smiling with Cora by his side. She smiled through her tears  
  
"I know what your thinking, he's a stranger in need of help. So I'll do what I have to do to make him better. But he's so intense it's scary. I miss you so much." she felt new hot tears well in eyes. She sobbed again.  
  
Knives laid in bed his ice blue eyes staring into the darkness. He was listening to the woman cry. Why did humans feel the need to cry so much? It didn't solve anything, he never saw the need to shed tears, it was a waste of good emotions. Then he heard her speak? Was there someone else in the house? He strained to hear what she was saying, "Stranger in need of help....make him better...miss you so much...." obviously she was talking to no one. But the anonymous person she was talking to intrigued him.  
  
So there you go, there's chapter two.... what are you waiting for go review it! :) 


	3. A Truthful Human?

I DO'NT OWN TRIGUN. I DO OWN MY CHARACTER THOUGH!  
  
Well, getting my first real review made me want to put out a new chapter! Thanks chibi Nataly for my first review, I was beginning to think no one cared...sniff sniif. Well read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Vash had been trying to reach his brother with his mind, but heard nothing in return. This frightened him, Knives was either alive and strong enough to block his mind. Or he was so weak that he didn't have the strength to call out to him.  
  
It had been a few days since Knives had knocked him out, the knot on the back of his head still stung but was healing nicely. Vash knew that a town was only a few iles away, and he knew what town it was. It was the one Milly and Meryl were staying in. He quickened his pace when he thought of Meryl. Would she be happy to see him, or would she smack him around for letting Knives get the jump on him?  
  
"Either would be knida nice." he chuckled to himself. The laugh soon faded when he remebered his brother was still out there. And whether he was alive or not was something he wanted to find out fast.  
  
Knives woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. His stomach growled, he tried to remember the last time he actually ate something and couldn't. He decided he would be nice to the woman in order to be fed. He figured she would just bring him what she had left over from her breakfast. Humans were so greedy when it came to food. He heard a knock at his door which interupted his brooding.  
  
Cora peeked her head in and gave him warm smile, which immediately put knives in a bad mood. "You're up, good I made this for you. I thought it was high time you got off the liquid diet and onto solid foods." She set the tray of delicious food on the bedside table.  
  
"You made this..for me?" he seemed doubtful.  
  
She laughed, "Of course, you think I'd just let you starve." She went to wrap a towel around his neck when she stopped and remembered his "personal space problem".  
  
"May I?" she asked.  
  
Knives looked at the food stomach churning from hunger, he grunted which she supposed meant yes. She wrapped the towel around his neck. While she was tying it a bit of her hair fell in front of him, he smelled the scent of her hair. Sweet like flowers...  
  
"Can you feed yourself or should I help you?" she asked. Knives cringed at the thought of a human feeding him. "I think I can manage human." He slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position and slowly began working on the delicious breakfast.  
  
Cora sat in the rocking chair near the bed, watching him as he ate. In between mouthfuls of food she slipped a question in.  
  
"What are you?" she asked. Knives nearly choked as he swallowed his food. The question was so stupid. he assumed everyone knew what he was. That's how full of himself he was. But the question was so innocent sounding he decided to indulge her question.  
  
"I'm not human like you, thank god. I'm a plant, a plant born with free will in human form. Satisfied?" he began eating again as she molled over the answer.  
  
"A plant," thought, "hmmm that would explain the speed and how he wasn't dead from his wounds. But why was he so nasty to everyone?" then she realized why he seemed to hate her kind so much. Humans used the plants to survive. Knives probably saw that as a sort of slavery. She looked at him eating, and felt so sorry for him. She said the only thing she could think of.  
  
"I dont' blame you for hating us." she said in a hush.  
  
Knives dropped his fork. Had he heared her right? "What did you say?"  
  
"I dont' blame you," she stammered, fearing that she would tick him off again, "I- I mean I would hate us to if I were you." she tried to read his face, hoping that she wasn't angering him. He just sat there staring into his plate. "I never really thought of the plants as living creatures, but I never met a plant face to face either. Now that I have I-" she stopped, stumbling for the right words, " I wish we would have never used the palnts in the first place. I guess we really are just a bunch of stupid humans"  
  
Knives was utterly speechless. How could a human, a woman no less be so..so truthful? She was actually agreeing with him that the humans were wrong. His mind was spinning.  
  
Cora was getting nervous, as Knives just sat there.  
  
"Glad to see you agree with me... stupid human." he snapped.  
  
Cora looked at him with hurt expression. But Knives could tell that it wasn't a hurt from being called a stupid human. It was a hurt for him, for his kind. He looked at her for only a few moments and then broke the gaze, not wanting to look at those truthful eyes any longer. She left the room, leaving him to think about what had just happened.  
  
Cora walked to the kitchen and poured herself a strong cup of coffee. At least she knew why he was so angry now. But how could she get him to stop?  
  
"Wait a miute, why was this her problem all of a sudden?" she thought Why was she taking it upon herself to help this creature? He had already tried to kill her! Her mind began to wonder. She wondered if he had killed any humans. She knew he was capable. She could tell his hate went much deeper than just calling the humans names. So why was she wanting to help him? She stared into her coffee cup and realized she had no answer, except that she felt sorry for him.  
  
Knives laid in bed. She was the first human he had met that didn't go into the whole, "humans needed the plants to survive so it's okay" speech. Still, she might have just been covering her own ass so he wouldn't try killing her again. Humans were magnificent liars when the need arose for it. Yes that was it, she coudln't have possibly meant anything she had said. It was just a ploy to get him on his good side.  
  
"You're smart human, but I'm a superior being and see through your little ploy!" he chuckled to himself. She wasn't going to sucker him into believing anything she said. He closed his eyes and oddly his thoughts drifted to Rem. She probably would have said the same thing. That the way the humans were greedily living off the plants was bad thing. She was always finding a way to make everyone happy. She was so naive, always trying to sugar coat thing. He shook the thoughts of Rem out of his head.  
  
The two women were making his mind cloudy. It was infuriating!  
  
Yay! chapter three is done! Wheee. I hope you like it. 


	4. Sweet Reunions

I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
Okay here's chapter four and I've only gotten one real review. What's up with that? How's anyone supposed to hone their skills if no one reviews... I feel so unloved. Okay well anyway here's a nice Vash/Meryl pairing enjoy!  
  
It was dark out when Vash made it to the town. He slowly made his way to the middle of the town, searching out a familiar doorway, he could barely knock on the door he was so tired. A few minutes passed before a sleepy gray eyed girl answered. She was just about to start grumbling about how late it was, but stopped when she saw the man standing before her. He looked exhausted, with a thin film of dust covering his body, and dried blood streaking through his golden hair.  
  
"Vash? Wha- what happened to you?" she instantly pulled him into the house and set him on the couch. Her mind fluttering with what to do first. She rushed to the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and handed it to him. Vash savored the cool water and was silent for a few minutes trying to collect himself. Meryl sat there tense; waiting to find out about what had happened between Knives and him.  
  
"What is it Vash? Tell me what happened."  
  
"Knives got away. He pistol whipped me and I got knocked out. Now he's god knows where." he began to ramble, "I tried contacting him with my mind but I can't, I don't even know where to start looking. I just don't know what to do now. I'm so confused." his voice sounded distant as if he were just talking out loud to himself.  
  
Meryl felt like she had to do something for him to make him more comfortable. Kneeling on the floor before him, she began unbuckling his complicated boots as she listened to the whole story come tumbling out of Vash. He told her about the fight, about how Knives had been shot and unconscious for days. She heard a groan of relief once she had successfully pulled his boots off; and noticed him wiggling his toes for a moment before resuming his story.  
  
She set his boots aside and then proceeded to wipe the grim and blood from his now limp hair. She noticed the lump on the back of his head, it looked like it was going down, but he had a nice cut on his head as well. He winced slightly as she cleaned it and gave him some aspirins for his head. During the middle of the story Meryl pulled him up out of the chair and helped him out of his dusty red coat.  
  
Vash stood there as she pulled the coat off. He had never realized how caring Meryl could be, it was so unlike her to be so motherly. Except what she was doing didn't feel like a mothers love, it felt like more than that...so much more. He smiled and decided to temporarily forget about his brother. He was so tired, and she was just being so sweet. Besides there wasn't much he could do about his brother until the morning. Vash had other needs to tend to until then.  
  
Meryl went to hang up his coat on a nearby hook, and jumped when she turned back and saw Vash behind her staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, worried that maybe she had been smothering him.  
  
"I missed you." he said quietly. Meryl blushed.  
  
"I missed you too" she stared at her feet, a bit nervous at how intimate they had become in such a short amount of time.  
  
"I'm glad you waited for me." he said, taking her hand  
  
"I told you I would." she whispered. Vash touched her face tipping her chin up to him. Her skin was so soft, the complete opposite of his rough, calloused skin. Meryl prayed that he couldn't hear her heart beating., as she went up on her tiptoes, "he's so darn tall." she said to herself. Noticing the height disadvantage Vash bent down towards her, and touched his lip to hers in a soft kiss. The kiss took Meryl slightly by surprise, she had dreamed of this moment for so long that she could hardly believe it was happening.  
  
Vash's blood was racing, he had kissed a lot of girls, but it had never felt like this. It felt electric, like he was getting a slow tingling shock through his entire body. His breath quickened, dizzy from the intense sensations he was feeling. Seeing her again was affecting him more than he had ever thought it would. Suddenly kissing her just wasn't enough anymore, he engulfed her in his embrace, picking her up off the ground.  
  
Meryl, broke the kiss finally. Vash looked down at her shining gray eyes, noticing a slight pink color tinting her cheeks.  
  
"Welcome home."she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as her feet dangled in the air. She wasn't expecting this type of reunion, she figured it would have been more awkward, more foreign. But now that she was cozy in his loving embrace she was kicking herself for thinking that it wouldn't have been anything but wonderful.  
  
Vash let her down, not wanting to let go of her. Meryl smiled and took his hand, "We'll worry about Knives in the morning. Until then..." her voice trailed off as she led him to her room. Vash laughed to himself. "This girl really is something else."  
  
Millie heard footsteps coming down the hall. She peeked out into the hall, just in time to see Meryl leading Mr. Vash into her room, and shut the door. Millie let out a quiet squeak of glee.  
  
"I knew he wouldn't keep her waiting" she giggled and she shut the door and went back to sleep.  
  
****So what do you think? I know it's not much but I was going for a sweet little reunion. Nothing fancy. I hope you liked it.**** 


	5. The Deal

***EEEEE I feel so loved, I am just beside myself with all the great reviews I've received. It made me want to reward everyone who reviewed with another chapter, just for being your sweet little selves.  
  
Bear with me on this one, this is where ah things get a little messy for our good friends Cora and Knives. This chapter may seem kinda out of the blue, but trust me it will all make sense later. At least I plan for it to all make sense. And don't worry I promise there will be more Vash and Meryl stuff too, I plan to kinda go back and forth a bit, so you will all get the V&M fix you crave (don't worry I'm addicted as well!) So read, enjoy, and review!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was hours before Cora could bring herself to enter Knives room again. She stood outside his door not really knowing what she would say to him.  
  
"Don't just stand outside the door human, either come in or leave" he called out.  
  
Cora entered, "Umm. How are you feeling?" she could have smacked herself for asking such a stupid question.  
  
Knives looked at her. "I'm fine human. Is that all you wanted?" he grumbled.  
  
Cora was at her breaking point, he was just so mean! "Have you always been this cruel?" she blurted out. Darn it! That was not the way she wanted to start the conversation  
  
Knives' temper flared, "How dare you! My past is none of your business human! So if you know what's good for you, you'll learn to keep your mouth shut in my presence!"  
  
"Look, I really want to help you, but you need to give me something in return. I know why you hate us, but I don't think you've ever really given us a chance either. Or have you?" something clicked inside her head, "Maybe that's who Rem is, maybe she was someone you had given a chance to. Or did you just kill her like you tried to kill me, and who knows how many others?" Oh crap, she wished she could have pulled that last sentence back into her mouth.  
  
"You wretched, foul woman. Leave! I do not wish to speak to you again for a long time." he said with a disturbing calmness.  
  
Cora took no notice, she again tried a verbal assault on him, but he didn't even let her start. "I SAID LEAVE!" he shouted.  
  
Cora shook her head realizing that there was no getting through to him, "I'm sorry you feel so much hatred towards my kind Knives I really do, you're the patient so I'll leave." she picked up the tray from breakfast and left the room.  
  
Knives laid there cursing the woman. He was beginning to think that maybe dying in the desert may not have been such a bad option. He played back what she had said in his head. Why was she so good at reading him? She had realized why he hated humans before he could even get on his soapbox about why he hated them. She had also figured out who Rem was, she had been someone he had given a chance too. This human was really beginning to get under his skin and he was not enjoying it. She seemed so genuine, it sickened him. He remembered his hands around her neck, why couldn't he bring himself to squeeze the life our of her?  
  
"Human you confuse me, and intrigue me all at the same time." he said as he rolled onto his side and tried to sleep.  
  
Cora stood out on the porch, it was already dark out and the air was cool. She sat down on the steps, wondering what she was going to do. No way was she going back in his room. He could rot for all she cared, she washed her hands of him. In fact she was just about ready to go back into the house and tell him to get the hell out, when she heard footsteps coming around the house. She quickly went inside, grabbed an old gun from the wall and cocked it. She returned; ready to meet the intruders.  
  
"Well, well well Cora, did you think we had forgotten about you?" came an eerie voice. Cora stopped in her tracks, her heart suddenly racing. She looked out into the yard and saw a middle aged man with slick black hair, and a slight pot belly standing there with his gun out. Behind him were two smaller greasy looking men both armed with shotguns.  
  
"No Ben, I knew you would be coming sooner or later." she said cooly, trying not to show her fear.  
  
"You have the money your husband owed us?" the man named Ben took a few steps closer.  
  
"No I told you I would have it at the end of the month. Now if you just give me some time I could-"  
  
"We're done waiting bitch. You think we care that your husband is dead. He's been dead for months now! Do you think that absolves everything? You know the deal. Give us the money now or you'll be meeting your husband shortly. Unless," he paused groping her with his eyes, "we can come to a different sort of deal." he walked towards her. She quickly pointed her gun at his head, and took a shot. It missed by several inches. He laughed and continued to come towards her. She cocked it and tried concentrating on her aim. She took two more shots both missing. She couldn't take a third, Ben had already come up and wrenched the gun out of her hands, it dropped to the porch floor. He then dragged her out into the yard, and tossed her to the ground.  
  
"If you can't pay us with money at least you can pay us with a good time or two. Hell you could be my permanent good time if you know what a I mean." he growled into her ear leaving hot wet breath on her neck. She began to cry, realizing that there was no way out of the situation.  
  
"Quit your crying," he yelled as he struck her in the face. She could feel her nose begin to bleed as pain encircled her head. Her world spun out of focus, and she laid there praying that she'd go unconscious at least then she didn't have to be awake for what Ben had planned.  
  
She waited for the nightmare to begin, but something else happened she could have sworn she heard two gunshots. Ben quickly lost interest in Cora as he got up to see who was firing on him. He glanced at his two buddies on the ground, both groaning in pain. Ben looked up towards the porch and saw a man with white blonde hair, on the porch cocking a big black gun.  
  
****Yeah I know, what the hell is going on? Trust me it will all make sense. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is one of my favorites!****** 


	6. Bloodshed and Tenderness

Okay I've gotten several threats to update my story quickly, originally I was going let you guys sweat it out for a couple more days and let you think about what was going to happen. But after I was threatened with a tub of boiling butter I figured it would be smart to update tonight! :) This is one of my favorite chapters I hope you guys like it! Lemme know what you guys think? :)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Cora squeezed her eyes shut: praying that Ben would be quick about it. He was leaning over her, the weight of him crushing her and forcing the air out of her lungs. What was a few seconds felt like hours. She was beginning to get dizzy, and just as she was about to pass out, the weight was suddenly lifted off of her. Precious air filled her lungs, gasping she opened her eyes and searched through the dark yard to find out what had happened.  
  
That's when she heard the screams. Sick guttural screams, that ended with a gurgling sound. Then she heard another scream, frantically she searched for the source of the noise. Her eyes finally focused to the darkness around her, she saw Knives standing over Ben. She almost screamed herself. His eyes...what the hell happened to his eyes? His beautiful frosty eyes had been replaced by a frightening blue glow that slashed through the darkness like a razor blade. Ben laid on his back his, hands in front of him, as if to shield himself from his attacker.  
  
"No...god...what are you?" he screamed. She could see just enough from the light shining from Knives' eyes. Ben looked as if he was staring face to face with the devil himself. And in a way he was...  
  
"What am I?" he said maliciously, "You needn't worry about what I am, foul piece of garbage. You've only a few seconds left to live. After that it won't matter anymore to you what I am. "  
  
With that Ben let out a scream that pierced Cora's ears. She heard the sick noise of bones crunching, and the sound of Ben whimpering.  
  
"You, know human you're a lot like a cockroach your so hard to kill. No matter I'll take care of you for sure now." Cora saw the glint of his gun as he aimed and pulled the trigger. She covered her eyes, her breath that was hard to come by a few minutes ago, was now in and out of her lungs so fast that she felt dizzy and slipped into unconciousness.  
  
Knives looked around at his victims, disappointed that they had been so easy to do away with. The two smaller men, were just no fun. But the big one named Ben was slightly entertaining, at least he put up somewhat of a fight. He looked at the man underneath him, he had broken several of his bones, cut him a few times with a knife he had taken from the kitchen, and finally lodged a bullet between his eyes.  
  
"Not exactly my cleanest kill, but it got the job done." he laughed to himself. He looked at his hands, covered in the rotten humans blood, he took up a piece of the mans shirt and wiped hands. A twisted gleeful smile beginning to emerge, as the rush of the kill slowly reached it's plateau.  
  
He scanned the yard, remembering the human woman was out there somewhere. The wicked smile he wore faded as he his eyes rested on the heap laying in the dust a few yards away. He got up, and went towards Cora, an odd feeling mixing in with his adrenaline rush. Seeing her rolled into a ball made him really wish there was a way that he could bring the men back to life and kill them again. In fact, now that he thought of it, he had never experienced the urge to kill another human as much as he did while he stood over Ben. Knives chalked it up to being bored, the men had been nothing more than some quick entertainment. But his blood began simmering slightly when he got close enough to see what they had done to the woman on the ground.  
  
Her shirt had been torn open slightly, and her nose was gushing blood. He kneeled down beside her and began to button her shirt back up. As soon as he touch her, Cora woke up, and proceeded to freak out, thinking her attackers were back to finish her.  
  
Knives took hold of her wrists and tried to calm her. "Human its me, stop struggling or you'll only make things worse." still she struggled, whispering small pleas to leave her alone.  
  
"Human," he said in his most demanding tone, "calm yourself immediately." She struggled even harder trying to hide her face, afraid she'd be hit again. The only thing she wanted was to be free of his grip.  
  
Knives grabbed her by the shoulders not knowing what else to do, he shook just enough to get her attention "CORA stop! It's me." he yelled.  
  
She heard her name and stopped her eyes opened slowly. She looked up and stared into the still blue glowing eyes, and stilled herself. So afraid that it was her turn to feel him put a bullet in her head.  
  
"Can you stand?" he asked. Funny his voice sounded worried, she thought through the haze of pain and confusion. It was then that she realized, he had not come to kill her, but to help her. Cora tried to stand, but must have blacked out for a moment; the next thing she knew she was being carried inside the house by a pair of strong solid arms. Her head was swimming she was just awake enough to see Knives holding her. Cora noticed how different he looked, so.... determined, was that concern in his face? She watched as his ferocious glowing eyes, dimmed and his beautiful ice blue eyes returned.  
  
Her head was beginning to feel heavy, she laid it on his shoulder, too tired to keep it up any longer. She felt herself being laid gently on her bed.  
  
"I have to get something to clean you up with." he said quietly, she nodded, not really registering what he was saying.  
  
Knives reached for the bowl that was in the cabinet and began to fill it. He looked in the mirror that hung over the sink, and caught a glimpse of himself. He looked different, sure he looked angry, but there was something else too. He looked like someone had just taken something that was his, or had at least tried to. He stood there for minute, inspecting the odd reflection of himself. Why did he look that way? He would have pondered it longer, but he heard her issue a soft cry of pain. He quickly turned the water off and grabbed some towels.  
  
Her face was covered in blood. Knives pulled a chair up to her and dipped the towel in the bowl. She yelped as the towel brushed past her nose. Knives considered that maybe her nose had been broken. He looked down at her and spoke quietly, yelling at her would not help the matter.  
  
"Listen this is going to hurt. I have to see if it's broken, you have to hold still." He place his hands on her nose and began feeling around. To Cora it felt like someone had hit her again, her hand gripped his leg digging her nails in, trying to block out the pain, but she did not make a sound.  
  
Knives felt the hand on his leg and a twinge in his stomach, being touched like that was a first for him. It flustered him for a split second not knowing if he wanted to swat the hand away or leave it be. He noticed her eyes had squeezed shut with small tears peeking out of the corners. She obviously could withstand more pain than he thought she could, another quality he admired.  
  
"Relax, it's not broken." he said as reached for the towel so he could wipe off more blood. She cringed slightly, not wanting to feel anymore pain.  
  
"It has to be done. You can't just lay there with blood all over you" he said sternly.  
  
She shook her head in protest. Knives was getting slightly irritated, only because the blood reminded him that he should have taken more time on her attackers.  
  
He sighed and softened his voice, "I'll try to be gentle," he dipped the towel in the water and held it out towards her, "please Cora."  
  
She edged herself towards him. True to his word Knives was gentle, she never so much as winced under his touch. This was all new to Knives, who was to used to inflicting the pain, not tending to it. He was amazed at how tender he could be when the need called for it.  
  
In a few minutes time, Knives had cleared most of the blood away. Cora laid there silent, exhausted from the ordeal. The area around her nose was already a light blue color, and a small cut had been etched into her upper lip. Knives looked at the cut, and how it had made her lip swell slightly, making her look like she was pouting. He cocked his head, confused as to why looking at her lips was bringing back that twinge in his stomach.  
  
Wait a minute..what the HELL was his problem? Why was he sitting there admiring her, she was just human, albeit a smart human, but a human no less. He sighed, it must be the excitement of the night making him think this way. He had cleaned her up because he felt it was only fair since she had done the same for him. Not because he care for her.  
  
Cora watched him through heavy eyes. Could it be that underneath all that hatred and fury was a gentle creature? She didn't quite know yet, but she was willing to give him another chance, if only to repay him for helping her. Especially in his condition. Wait a minute, Cora had completely forgotten he was injured! Her eyes scanned his body, seeing that in fact his wounds had been reopened.  
  
"You're bleeding" she whispered trying to sit up. Knives looked down, he hadn't even noticed, too concerned with the happenings of the past few moments.  
  
"I'm fine, they don't hurt that much. They've been healing nicely the past few days. I will survive." he coaxed her back down on the bed.  
  
"You need to rest. I'll be in my room" He went to stand up and felt a soft hand stretched out, grasping his. Knives on a regular day would have killed someone for doing that. But he remembered that this had definitely not been a regular day.  
  
"You don't want to know why they attacked me do you." she said  
  
"Does it matter now that they are gone?" she noticed how his body had stiffened at her touch.  
  
"You don't understand just because they are dead doesn't mean someone else won't be back. I owe them money." a hint a fear mingled in her words.  
  
"Why do you owe them money. You don't seem to be the type to do something like that."  
  
"I wasn't the one who borrowed it. It was my husband. We needed to buy this house, we were married just about a year ago. He wanted so badly to buy this house because I had loved it so much. But he couldn't afford it, so he borrowed it from that Ben guy with the intent to pay it all back."  
  
Knives felt angry at the sound of the word husband. What was that..jealousy? No it couldn't be.  
  
"So where is your husband now? I have yet to see him around." he snorted.  
  
"He's gone, he died a few months back. He was very sick... he never recovered. But now the debt has been transferred to me and I just don't know what I'll do. I know I don't have to worry about Ben but the minute the rest of his gang realizes he's dead they'll be back they'll want more than just money. They've been threatening me for months now." she began to get a panicky sound in her voice.  
  
"You needn't worry about that." he answered  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You just don't," he said, "go to sleep." he was just about to leave when she said something else.  
  
"You called me by my name.."  
  
"So I did." he answered, "seems I have given you less credit than you deserved."  
  
"I like you calling me by my name," she whispered, "thank you"  
  
Knives felt awkward, not knowing what to say to her, he nodded quietly and shut the door. After he had left, Cora changed into her nightgown for bed. She went into the bathroom and looked at her face, it was really better than she thought it was, but it hurt like hell. Knives had done a very good job on cleaning her up. He was such a strange creature, but at least now she knew he wasn't all that bad. Then she realized that there were still three bodies out on her front lawn....people he had killed. Cora suddenly didn't feel so good. She splashed some cool water on her face and went to bed, trying with all her might to forget that there were three dead bodies on her lawn, and the man who had killed them across the hall.  
  
Needless to say Cora could not sleep at all that night, she tossed and turned for an hour or two. Her head ached and her nose throbbed. Her room was like an oven, she needed air she padded over to the window, relieved to feel the cool night air swirl through her room making her feel a little better. She went back to bed feeling a bit more comfortable, she was just drifting off when she heard a noise coming from outside.  
  
She went back to the window and stuck her head outside, not being able to see anyone. But she knew she heard someone was outside. She crept out of her room, shaking with fear. Gingerly she walked down to the kitchen below, glad to see the old rusty gun, sitting on the table, it still had one shot in it. She scooped it up and cocked it, while inching her way to the back door.  
  
The wind was picking up a bit, her hair and nightgown whipping around her. She saw a shadow turn around to the front of the house. She wished Knives were up, wait a minute no she didn't she didn't need more bodies pilling up in her yard. She followed the shadow, quickening her pace. It was so dark out, she wished she had grabbed a flashlight or something. She turned around the house and saw a figure standing a few feet away. Not pausing for him to make the first move she aimed for the figures head; and fired....missing completely. Now she was really afraid, she was out of bullets. She looked at the figure who hadn't so much as flinched at the shot fired at it.  
  
Cora turned on her heels back towards the back door, when the figure darted after her and grabbed her wrist. She yelped and tried to tug away.  
  
"You're a lousy shot you know. Didn't that husband of your teach you anything?" a deep familiar voice chuckled.  
  
She turned around saw that it was Knives, still barefoot in his pajama bottoms and carrying a very large shiny black gun.  
  
"You? I thought..." she had been so scared, laughing out of relief she embraced him, completely forgetting his whole "no touching" rule.  
  
Knives stood there arms spread away from her, too shocked to hug back. At first he wanted to do what he had done in the past, pull her away and belittle her for even thinking about touching him. But after tonight he realized she had already been through enough, he would grant her this one thing. Slowly he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her cautiously, not really knowing the correct way to hold a woman, having never held one before. Oddly enough, it was soothing to have her huddled so close to him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked, finally regaining her composure, embarrassed that she had let herself get that close to him; and shocked that he had allowed her to.  
  
"Taking out the garbage" he said plainly. It took her a few seconds before she realized what he had meant. She looked across the yard, the three bodies had disappeared. A shiver ran up her spine, she didn't want to know how he had disposed of them. She wanted to forget about the whole thing all together, or at least until morning. She tried to change the subject.  
  
"I'm sorry I shot at you, I thought you were someone out to get me."  
  
Knives laughed out loud, "You missed by a mile. I don't think you could have shot me even if I was two feet away."  
  
Cora laughed finding his sudden sense of humor as a blessing. "I never really got the hang of shooting. My father, and husband both took a turn at teaching me. But I just never took to it."  
  
"Maybe you didn't have the right teacher. " he looked down at her, a cocky smirk emerging from his lips.  
  
"Knives are you offering to teach me to shoot?" she almost sounded coy. He kinda liked it.  
  
"Better than having you blowing your own head off."  
  
"Is that sarcasm Knives? Funny I thought you didn't know how to do anything but be mean and nasty."  
  
"Woman you wear me thin." he chuckled, "I will teach you to shoot....someday. Now go to bed, you'll have nothing to fear tonight"  
  
He watched as she walked back to the house, her dark hair whipping in the wind. Once he saw the light in her room go out he did a quick perimeter check around the house, and went to bed.  
  
Cora laid in bed slightly confused, this man was so weird. Angry one moment, and laughing the next. And what did he mean by someday? Was he thinking about sticking around? She wasn't sure how she felt about having him in the house. He had killed three people without even a hint of mercy, and then tended to her with a gentleness she had never seen before.  
  
"And I wear him thin?" she said to herself, as she pulled the covers over her, hoping that sleep would find her soon.  
  
*** I bet you never saw that one coming did you? I originally planned for Knives to let the three men go, but let's face it Knives would not have done that. And I realize that he's going in and out of character, but that's all part of the plan, trust me this will all come full circle. How, do you ask....just keep reading, you'll have to see.**** 


	7. Sweet and Hot

***Oh I'm just gonna cry I've just been getting so many beautiful reviews! I was really worried that my story would just go completely unnoticed as another goofy Knives romance fic. But I really want it to be more than that, and I'm really trying to get it stand out from the others, although there some really, really good ones out there too! :)  
  
And just to answer a few questions I got along with my wonderful reviews:  
  
Yes 1980 is the year I was born, yeah I know my name is not very creative but it's the best I could do.  
  
I dunno if I'm going to be bringing Wolfwood back, I sometimes think that makes a perfectly serious story turn all cheesy (not that bringing Wolfwood back is a bad thing we all love the man don't we?) ,but who knows, I may find a reason to, if I feel the need for it.  
  
Well as promised more Vash and Meryl fluffy goodness!!!! Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Vash woke up in bed, he hadn't slept that deeply in months. He looked down and remembered why; Meryl laid snuggled in a little ball beside him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, as if it had been made to fit there perfectly. He reminisced about the night before and felt flushed. Sure he had been with women, he was 133 years old, one gets bored when you spend that much time roaming the planet. But it had never felt so sweet, and so hot at the same time. It made him....well, it made him want to do it all over again! He kissed the top of Meryl's head, she stirred as she heard him purr in her ear.  
  
"Vash that tickles" she squirmed beside him. That only made things worse.  
  
"Come on Meryl," he whined "you can't deny a man whose been on the road for as long as I have." he laced his arms around her and settled into in a nice spooning position.  
  
"Vash, I "denied" you three times last night! A girl has got to get her beauty sleep sometime!" she laughed. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and a soft shiver went through her.  
  
"But Meryl." he pleaded like a young boy wanting another cookie."pleeaase?"  
  
She couldn't deny him, not once she looked into those sparkling aqua eyes of his. She melted every time she saw them. She turned on her side and kissed him, "Oh all right, one more time, but that's it! I'm cutting you off for the rest of the day!" she knew that was a lie, she could be with him every second of the day and not tire of it. She just liked the way he pouted when she got stern with him. The little pouty frown on his face was too much for her to bear. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.  
  
Vash let out a squeal of delight as he and Meryl ducked under the covers.  
  
After and hour or so; once she was sure he was good and tired out, Meryl thought it was a good time to ask him about Knives. He laid there rosy cheeked, with a cat like grin on his face, his once spike hair drooping slightly. He sighed contentedly and pulled her close to him. Now was as good a time as any, at least he was in a good mood.  
  
"So Vash."  
  
"Yeah Meryl?"  
  
"What are you going to do about Knives?"  
  
"I dunno Meryl." his giddy feeling disappearing, "I would go out and look for him, but I wouldn't know where to begin. And if I know my brother, he's probably laying low until he gets better. Like I said I've been trying to reach him for a week now, and I haven't heard from him yet. I think the only thing we can do is wait until he makes his move."  
  
"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" she asked getting a bit agitated by the answer he had given her.  
  
"Naw, he's hurt pretty bad, I'm sure he's holed up somewhere trying to heal himself. He hates pain and won't do anything until he's healed."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" she laid her chin on his chest and looked up at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Trust me, I'm sure he's somewhere quiet, being pissed off at the world," he ran a hand through her hair brushing it away form her face. "can we sleep now I'm super tired." he yawned.  
  
Meryl wanted to further the argument, but Vash was already snoring lightly.  
  
She hoped he was right about Knives, she hoped he really was just holed up somewhere healing. At least then Vash could have some peace for a few weeks at least. She looked up at him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, and the slow steady beat of his heart. It was hypnotic, she felt her eyes drooping, she pulled the covers up around her and fell asleep, hoping that Vash was right.  
  
****As promised more Meryl and Vash fluffiness. I know it was kinda short, but I'm really trying to focus more on Knives. I am now currently trying as hard as I can to stay a few chapters ahead, so I can make sure I don't make you guys wait too long! I know I've been a little hectic with my updating putting out a few chapters here and there when I feel like it. But I think I'm going to try to update on Thursdays' that way everyone can have the weekend to read and review and not feel rushed with work and school and stuff. Bye for now!!!***** 


	8. Openess

Chapter 8  
  
Okay, I lied about the whole only updating on Thrusday's! I was just really wanted to post a new chapter, besides this week is kinda hectic and I wanted to make sure I updated sometime. Here's chapter eight, read and enjoy! This where Knives starts drifting OOC, just bear with me. I hope you enjoy it! This one was kinda tough to write.  
  
Cora woke up the next day, stiff. Her head still hurt, swallowing a few aspirins, she headed downstairs for breakfast. She was surprised to see Knives sitting at the table.  
  
"Oh, ah good morning..:" she stammered.  
  
Knives looked up at her, quickly scanning her body, her swollen lip had gone down, but the bridge of her nose was now a nice purple color, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Umm, okay I guess" she poured herself some coffee and sat across from him. She noticed he was moving rather stiffly as well.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she said between sips of coffee.  
  
"I'll live. I'm healing quickly." he answered somewhat curtly.  
  
Cora sighed, she didn't like the awkwardness between them. Last night he was so concerned, so caring, this morning it was as if he was regretting all he had done.  
  
A few more moment of silence passed between them as she tried to scrounge up the courage to ask him the question she desperately wanted an answer for. Finally, she took a deep breath.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly, staring into her cup, not wanting to look at those intense blue eyes of his, "Why did you come out and save me? Better yet, why didn't you kill me along with the rest of them? You could have had four less humans to worry about." she saw the look on his face, he almost looked...insulted? Maybe that hadn't come out the way she had wanted it to, "I'm not trying to pick a fight. I'm just... curious as to why you did it."  
  
Knives cocked his head, contemplating. Actually, he had been asking himself that same question over, and over since last night. It had been around 3am when he had finally swallowed his pride, and accepted the only answer he had come up with.  
  
"Because you're the first human I've gained any respect for. You're the first one that has ever admitted that using the plants is wrong. You didn't go into a speech about how you humans need them."  
  
How he hated that tired old speech, he'd lost track of how many time he had heard it, "even when I was squeezing the life out of you, you didn't even make a sound, most humans when faced with death will scream and plead and cry, but now you. You looked straight at me, through me even, you showed no fear." frosty blue eyes met lush green ones, "you defy everything I've ever known about humans. That makes you different, it makes you a rarity. You're the only human I have given respect to, and the only I one I will ever give respect to. That is why I killed those men. They were trying to destroy something rare, something I saw as important. I wasn't going to allow it to happen." he sat there bewildered at himself. The words had finally come out of his mouth; Knives Millions deemed a human worthy of his respect.  
  
"I see," she said quietly. She sat there for a moment and sipped her coffee, molling over what he had just said, "you said you'd teach me to shoot someday," she swallowed. Part of her wanted to ask him, and part of her wanted to keep quiet, she forced the question anyway, "does that mean you're going to be staying for awhile?"  
  
The question hung in the air for a few moments. She bit her bottom lip, it had been a stupid thing to say.  
  
Staying was something Knives had toyed with. A few weeks ago he would have rather died than share living quarters with a human. But now....he wasn't so sure. She had crept inside his thoughts, and now he could see himself missing her if she weren't around. He sighed, "if you don't disapprove of my being here."  
  
"No, I don't mind...it's just that.." she wasn't sure how to put it, "you killed them," she stammered, "I just don't know how that sits with me. I saw how angry you looked, I saw your eyes glow. I'm just afraid it will happen again."  
  
Knives knew she was going to bring up his little killing spree, he had prepared himself for that, "You must realize that I did what I thought was right. They had trifled with something that I respect, and they suffered the consequences. " he noticed her uneasy expression. Obviously she had been looking for reassurance that it would not happen again, which was something he just couldn't agree to. But he could maybe make a deal with her, so she wouldn't be so afraid.  
  
"So long as no one causes you harm, I will try not to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it, if that makes you less nervous." he said begrudgingly, "but," he added, " I cannot promise anything if someone harms you."  
  
His answer wasn't exactly what she had wanted. She had wanted a full promise to not harm anyone ever, but she knew he could never promise that. So she tried to feel content with the answer she was given.  
  
"I suppose that does make me a little less nervous." she gave him a weak smile, and stared back into her coffee cup.  
  
Knives felt strange. Here he was; a superior being, killer of thousands, and leader of the Gung Ho Guns; drinking coffee and promising not to kill anyone, so he could stay in a house with this human woman. He shook his head, what was happening to him?  
  
He looked over at Cora and his thoughts softened. She sat there quietly in her chair, knees drawn up to her chest, cup of coffee tucked tightly to her. She was still in her nightgown, and had a sleepy-eyed, just woke up look about her. Her hair brushed against her bare shoulders, and her fingers were laced around her cup.  
  
That was when Knives stopped questioning himself. She was so rare, the only human on the planet that deserved his respect, and deserved his protection.  
  
He would protect her, he would kill for her again, and again if need be. He sat there, just staring at her, she was lost in thought, not noticing him in the slightest.  
  
She was beautiful too, he had to finally admit it, he was tired of fooling himself into thinking otherwise. He had already felt his stomach twisting before she had even walked in the room.  
  
Except it was one thing to respect her, but to be attracted to her! That was something totally different. That was a subject he knew he wasn't ready to entertain.  
  
Cora looked up, realizing that he had been watching her the whole time. She locked eyes with him. For a few seconds they just sat there staring. Until finally, she smiled.  
  
"Anyone home?" she asked.  
  
Knives blinked, "sorry I was just... thinking."  
  
Cora smiled again, How strange life was. One day he was mean, and hateful wanting everyone on the planet to drop dead. The next he was... well, he was less hateful, that was for sure. She knew he still loather humans, and wanted there to be less of them. But she wasn't included, he had wanted to make she lived. She was touched that he respected her, touched that he had cared enough to protect her last night.  
  
But most of all, she was touched that he had chosen to stay.  
  
****I know the last two chapters have been rather slow paced, but don't worry all those action lovers will enjoy the next chapter I promise!! (and you know I always make good on my promises)**** 


	9. Payoff

Chapter 9  
  
It had been a few days since Knives and Cora had there little talk. And they had settled into a routine of sorts. It was nothing special really, Cora would usually fix breakfast, and then make sure Knives was still healing all right. Much to his protests.  
  
"Cora, how many times do I need to tell you that I am fine?" he growled, irritated by her mothering.  
  
"Oh be quiet, do you want these to scar?" she said peeling the bandages off his skin.  
  
Scars...that made him think of Vash. What was his broom head of a brother doing right now? He hadn't even given Vash a second thought since the day he had knocked him out. He toyed with the idea of sending him a mental message, but decided that he was too content to bother. Besides, Vash would only try and find him. And he didn't want to deal with his idiot brother, not just yet. Besides, he had other things to do. He now saw it as his duty to make sure that Cora, his new "rare finding" was kept safe. Not wanting her tainted by the thousands of trashy humans that littered the planet.  
  
Knives was lost in thought, thinking of his brother, not hearing Cora say his name.  
  
"Knives you in there?" she asked for the third time.  
  
He blinked, "What?"  
  
"I dunno, you were spacing out, what are you thinking about?" she asked still working away at his bandages.  
  
"Nothing.." he said quickly. Cora had pulled the last of the dirty bandges away, and saw that the wounds were half healed.  
  
"God you heal fast." she laughed. His bullet wounds were now well enough to where he probably didn't need them covered.  
  
Knives sat there shirtless on the bed, in nothing but a pair of blue jeans; his back to her. He  
  
jerked slightly as he felt her hand skim over his back, slowly tracing each bullet wound on his shoulders. It sent a shock through his system, that traveled right down to his toes.  
  
Cora was amazed at how smooth his skin felt, and how well built he was. Sleek, honed muscles under smooth pale skin. The tight muscles etched into his shoulder blades showed that he was not a man to be messed with. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing and gave herself a mental slap in the face.  
  
"Bad Cora, bad bad Cora. Do not fool with the man that doesn't like to be touched." she scolded herself in her head.  
  
She withdrew her hand, instantly missing his smooth skin.  
  
"Umm, you look good to me." she said nervously, "I think you could probably go without bandages from now on."  
  
Knives grunted, her caressing making the ability to speak eluded him. He quickly stood up, examined his wounds for himself, and then pulled on the black shirt she had bought him a few days earlier. He had been so glad to finally get some decent clothes. He pulled on the black boots she had bought him as well, and turned around.  
  
Knives stared at her for a moment studying her features, "you look good to me as well..." he said.  
  
Her heart began to flutter rapidly, did he just say that? Was he actually complimenting her? Her breathe quickened, she tried desperately to stay calm.  
  
"Umm thank you." she said while averting her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Yes, I think your bruises are almost completely gone." he added.  
  
Cora let out an heavy sigh. He hadn't been complimenting her at all! He was just looking at her brusied face making sure that it was okay. She felt so emabarassed, wishing the ground would suddenly open up and swallow her whole. She just hoped he hadn't noticed her cheeks turning red!  
  
"Oh.." she gave a nervous little laugh, "yeah I hardly even notice the bruises anymore." she lightly touched her face, glad that the light blue bruises hid her blushing cheeks.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I go into to town for a few hours." Knives said oblivious to Cora's embarassment.  
  
"Um, I suppose not," Cora answered, grateful for the change of subject, why do you need to go into town?"  
  
"Just thought I'd get some excercise." Knives said as he walked downstairs.  
  
Cora was a little nervous. What was he really up to?  
  
"Do you want me to come along."  
  
"No, I'd rather go on my own." he said curtly.  
  
"Oh..okay." she said, hurt from his blunt remark.  
  
She watched as he got in her truck and sped off to town.  
  
****  
  
Knives reached the town in only a few mintues time. He parked the truck outside a bar, and slammed the door.  
  
He waltzed into the nearby bar like he owned the place. He eyed the bartender and stalked up to him, not wanting to beat around the bush, "I'm looking for man named Ben. He's a greasy human with balck hair, has some sort of gang. And you're going to tell me where he lives." Knives furthered his point by placing his shiny balck gun ontop of the bar. The bartender gulped, recieving his message loud and clear, and babbled an address.  
  
Without even so much as a thanks Knives turned on his heels and left the bar.  
  
It didn't take very long to find the place. It was exactly how he had pictured it, run down and crummy. He didn't bother to knock, he wasn't there for a friendly visit. He barged through the door taking the twenty some odd men by surprise. A tall man with brown hair stood up, obvioulsy one of the more pwoerful men of the gang.  
  
"What th- who the fuck are you. Don't you know who we are?" the tall man yelled.  
  
"Oh I know who your are, the problem is, you don't know who I am" Knives pulled out his gun.  
  
"What if I told you I dont' give fuck who you are!" the tall man yelled.  
  
"You know that foul language suits you pig. I came here to take care of some business. Do you have a boss named Ben?" Knives asked.  
  
"Uh yeah" the tall man said slightly confused, "but ah- we haven't seen him lately thoguh."  
  
"Of course you haven't. You wanna know why?" a sadistic grin grew as Knives walked closer to the tall man.  
  
The tall gave him a very confused, slightly frightened look.  
  
Knives was nose to nose with the man when he snickered "Because I killed him.."  
  
It took the tall man a few seconds for it to register in his head, his face fell, "you-you killed the boss?" the tall man stammered.  
  
"Yes, you see you boss, did something that wasn't very smart. There's a young woman that lives outside of town. You probably know her."  
  
A light went on in the tall mans head, "Yeah Cora, that bitch owes us money!" he growled  
  
Knives shook his head diapprovinlgy, "oh you didn't just say what I think you said." he laughed, "I'll let it slide, seeing as I'm such a merciful man. You see your boss decided that he wanted more than money from the young woman. And well that's when the accident happened..."  
  
"Accident?" the tall man swallowed hard.  
  
Knives began to fiddle with his gun as he started to circle the tall man, "Yes seems your boss had several bones broken and a bullet put through his head. He really should have been more careful." He finsihed playing with his gun and pointed it at the tall man.  
  
"I'm here to take care of her debt." Knives demanded.  
  
"Sh-she owes us three thousan double dollars." he whispered. He was hoping that one of his buddies would soon come to his aid, but they stood there dumbfounded, too shocked to move.  
  
"You'r not very swift are you?" Knives said resting the gun in between hi eyes, "You see I'm here to tell you that there is no debt. Understand?" Knives cocked his gun.  
  
The tall man heard movement behind him, obviously one of his buddies had, had enough. Knives noticed it too, he shot the man dead, and had the gun back in between the tall man's eyes before anyone even knew what had happend.  
  
"I'll tell you again, there is not debt. Right?" Knives pressed.  
  
"Alright...alright...just don't hurt me!" the tall man whimpered, on the verge on wetting his pants.  
  
"One more thing, I want you to go to Cora's house tonight at 6 sharp. I want you to tell her yourself that the debt is gone. I'll be there waiting, if you don't show up remember that I know where you live. And if you run... mark my words I will track you down and kill you, but not before I torture you nice and slow. Understand?" Knives words were cold, malicious.  
  
"Ye...yes.. yes I understand" he whimpered.  
  
"Good, then my business here is done." He turned and walked out of the house. Leaving the tall man to collapse on the floor crying like a newborn baby.  
  
Knives returned home with a grin on his face. His day already looking brighter. As he pulled up to the house he saw Cora sitting on the proch, waiting for him .  
  
"So?" she said, hoping he would finally tell her what he was up to.  
  
"So what? " he said cooly.  
  
"Why did you go into town?" she asked.  
  
"I told you why, I needed the excercise." he walked past her and into the house.  
  
"Oh...okay" she said quietly.  
  
Te rest of the day was spent in silence. She didn't see Knives until he came down for dinner that night. They ate in silence. As she ate she notcied Knives glancing at the clock. She was beginning to get nervous.  
  
They finsihed their meal, and she was about ready to go up to her room, wantign to ignore him for the rest of the night when he spoke.  
  
"Come out onto the porch with me, the house is stuffy." he almost sounded cheerful, which worried her even more.  
  
"Umm okay."  
  
Another glance at the clock, told him it was six o'clock on the nose. Knives walked out onto the porch, a very worried and confused Cora followed.  
  
He was pleased to see the tall man standing at the bottom of the steps, his hat in his hand.  
  
Cora saw the man and gave a quick little yelp while backing up to the porch door, scared that there would be a repeat of the last time.  
  
"Miss Cora, I have a message for you." the tall man called out.  
  
Knives turned around and saw Cora up against the wall. "Cora listen to the man he has a message for you."  
  
She shook her head, refusing to move. Knives looked at her sternly, "Don't youwant to know what the message is?" Again she shook her head. Knives gave a sigh, and grabbed her hand pulling her to the front of the porch. Cora fighting all the way. KNives stood behind her hands on her shoudlers keeping her in her place.  
  
"Umm...what do you want?" she croaked.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that your debt has been taken care of. You owe us nothing. We will not bother you ever again." with that the tall man looked up at Knives who gave him a nod of approval.  
  
Cora noticied this and cocked her head, wondering what that was all about.  
  
"Well Cora what do you say to the nice man?" Knives asked  
  
"Um..thank you. I uh really appreciate that." she said warrily  
  
With that the tall man jumped on his thomas and took off.  
  
Cora stood there dumbfounded. What the hell just happend? She was snapped out of it by Knives laughing hysterically. She had never really heard him laugh before, just then she figured out what his little trip into town had been about.  
  
"You did that didn't you?" she asked, still confused, but smiling slightly.  
  
Knives took a few deep breaths trying to stop himself from laughing, and looked at her very seriously, "I told you, you didn't need to worry about them anymore. I make good on my promises."  
  
She stood there breathless for a moment, "Knives I-....thank you." she whispered.  
  
Knives looked down at her, noticing how pretty she was in the moonlight. And became very nervous, notcing that they were mere inches from one another. He took a step back and gave her a cocky grin before her walked back into the house, and up to his room.  
  
Cora stood on the porch step, completely dumbfoudned at what Knives had done. Did he do it because he cared? Or did he just do it becasue he didn't want to have to be bothered with her silly problems?  
  
No...if he didn't care he would have left a long time ago and never looked back. But he was still there, still wanting to watch over her. But she knew deep down that sooner or later, she would want more than just someone to watch over her. 


	10. Nightmares

Chapter 10  
  
Knives was dreaming...he was in the same nightmare he had, had his first night in the house. He was only a child again, trapped in the darkness. He was so afraid, but of what he couldn't tell. He tried so hard to find out what was scaring him. He grabbed at the darkness, but his small hands met nothing but air. He could hear Rem singing that same song she always sang, but it seemed to be getting further and further away from him.  
  
"Rem!" he called out, the voice floating farther off into the darness, "Rem don't leave me!" he yelled, he began to get frantic. He noticed the darkness turning a dark red color, he smelled something funny in the air. He sniffed the air a bit, recognizing the scent almost immediatley. It was gunpowder and... blood. This tipped him over the edge, "REEMM!!" he screamed.  
  
Knives awoke with a jolt. He was shaking so much his teeth rattled, the dark room pressed on him making it feel like he was still in the dream. He swallowed hard, his throat was bone dry.  
  
He blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyes, when he felt someone nearby...a familiar cool hand on his cheek... he stilled knowing that Cora was beside him, calming him. Yet she didn't speak a word..  
  
She had heard him screaming, knowing that he was having another nightmare. She didn't think twice about going to him, she just hoped this time would be different from the last. This time she hoped he would let her comfort him.  
  
Knives felt her sitting on the bed beside him, he felt her hand run through his roughly cut hair. He shivered as he felt her fingernails lightly skim along his scalp. The heavenly feeling quickly soothed him. He took a breath, still shaking. Cora moved, still not saying a word to him. She laid herself beside him on the bed, and invited him into her arms.  
  
He was tenative at first, not knowing what to do. He slowly and cautiously laid his head on her chest, the warm softness was better than any pillow. She wrapped one arm around him, the other still skimming through his hair. He closed his eyes, finding sweet relief in the comfort of her gentle embrace. In all his years on that wretched planet, he had never been so comfortable.  
  
Noticing that he was not protesting her actions, she took another brave step. Leaned over she kissed him lightly on the forhead. His eyes fluttered open for a minute, feeling her soft lips on him, then slowly slid shut.  
  
He didn't remember much after that, except that for the first time... in a very long time, he felt safe.  
  
Cora laid next to him the rest of the night, and into the morning, never once going to sleep. She watched him as he slept peacefully, he was so beautiful.  
  
She felt her heart tug, he seemed so strong on the outside. But now, seeing him act this way, she knew that he was really just a scared child on the inside, and what child doesn't want comfort? She looked down at his now peaceful face. He was a lonely man too, that just needed to hold, and be held.  
  
She was willing to be everything to him, friend, mother...lover. If only he would let her.  
  
The dim gray light of morning was creeping into the room, and he was still sleeping peacefully. She gently untangled herself from him, thinking it might be better if she wasn't there when he woke up. She doubted he would even remember what had happened, he was really shaken up. She wanted their night spent in silence to stay in her memory as something beautiful, she didn't want to chance Knives waking up, annoyed that she was in his bed with him  
  
She had her hand on the door when she heared him speak...  
  
"Cora, why are you leaving?' he said quietly. She smiled at the sound of her name, "come back to me," he whispered, stretching out a hand to her.  
  
Not wanting to ever deny him anything, she returned to him. He laid his head on her chest again, and breathed deeply. "Sweet like flowers..." he whispered.  
  
"What?" she asked laughing quietly. He didn't answer, he was already asleep....  
  
Cora smiled, and heared the distant rumbling of thunder....it was going to rain. She rested her head on his pillow and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Knives awoke a few hours later, never feeling more rested. He saw Cora sleeping peacfully next to him. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, her long dark hair running past her shoulder and pooling onto the mattress.  
  
He heard a clap of thunder outside. His room was still dark, even thoguh it was mid morning, he could faintly hear the pitter patter of rain.  
  
"It couldn't get much better than this" he thought. But his mind drifted back to his nightmare he shuddered, what did it all mean?  
  
Cora stirred, and opened her eyes, Knives was laying on his back his hands behind his head. He looked in her direction and then back at the ceiling.  
  
"You had another nightmare.." she whispered.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"You called her name again," she sighed quietly, "if you don't want to tell me who she is yet, I'll understand. I-"  
  
"She was the woman who raised me." he said quietly.  
  
"You're mother?"  
  
"No not my mother. Rem..she found us when we were very young, the people she was with were going to kill us, but she saved us."  
  
He went on to tell her about Rem, about how she loved life, and how she belived no life was worth wasting. He told her about Steve and how he had called them monsters. He admitted that, that was when he started to hate the humans, that they were just using his brothers ans sisters. He told her about how he had altered the ships course so they would all crash.  
  
"We were in the escape pod when she left. She wanted to go and help the others." his voice cracked slightly, he remained silent until it passed, "I never wanted her to die on that ship. But she thought she could save them. She left us in the escape pod.. and I watched as the ship disintergrated."  
  
Tears welled in Coras eyes as he spoke. This man had been through hell, he had killed the only human he had ever loved. No wonder he hated everyone on the planet, she cried quietly for him.  
  
"I killed her, but I never meant to...that wasn't part of the plan. The three of us were suppsoed to create an eden." he stopped at that.. it was too unbearable to go on.  
  
Cora wiped her eyes and remembered what he had said, "the three of you? There was someone else?"  
  
Knives was silent for a moment, "my brother..my twin, Vash." 


	11. Headaches

Chapter 11 Hehe sorry bout that whole double chapter thingy. Not sure why that happened, then again my puter has been acting funky lately. Anyway I fixed it so it should all be okay :)  
  
You know I just realized that the last few chapter I haven't said anything at the beginning or end of my chapters. Thanks to all of my loyal readers ( Stelmaria especially who always reads and reviews every chapter you're so sweet!!) I adore you all.  
  
Well even though it seems that all is peaceful with our friends on Gunsmoke everyone knows it can't last. Read enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Vash awoke with a start, his head screeching in pain. What was going on? He sat up in bed, making sure not to disturb Meryl. Shaking his head, he tried to fight the searing pain, but it only made it worse. He stood up, and staggered to the bathroom. Another rush of pain enveloped his head, dropping him to his knees, he grabbed his head wishing the pain would end.  
  
He wasn't going to scream, he could fight this. He folded over, his head now touching the floor. He could see images flash through his head. It was Knives as a little boy. He felt his stomach drop, when he saw the panicked look on Knives' face. An odor filled his nostrils, he too could immediately place the smell as gunpowder and blood.  
  
Then just before Vash thought he couldn't take any more, it started to fade away, ebbing into nothingness.  
  
He laid there in his folded position for a few minutes. Taking deep cleansing breaths, his system slowly returning to normal. His head swirled as he sat up, and his vision went dark as the blood rushed down from his head.  
  
Knives..it had to be Knives. But why would he send him such a horrible thought? He sat on the floor of Meryl's bedroom and went over the thoughts in his head again. They didn't make sense, then he realized that Knives probably hadn't meant to send him anything, maybe he did it subconsciously, it was probably a bad dream. It had happened before, when they were small children, except then it had been Vash having the nightmares, and Knives receiving the horrid images in his head.  
  
His head had hurt so bad he thought it would split in two. But then just when the dream was at it's worse, it had felt like...something had taken it all away. And just like that the bad visions and pain were gone. Where the hell was Knives, that he was having dreams like this? He had to find out. He decided that in the morning he would try as hard as he could to get a hold of Knives, no matter what.  
  
Vash laid on the floor, his arms and legs spread out like he was about to make a snow angel. What would he do when he found him? He'd take him home with him of course, he had to take care of his brother, his brother needed him.  
  
Except..he knew Meryl wouldn't approve. He knew she would never let Knives into their home. Not after what he did to Vash, and to Wolfwood, and to so many other people.  
  
But he wouldn't let Knives run around free. He would have to say good bye to Meryl. He knew there wouldn't be any other way. He didn't want to chance Knives hurting her, Millie or any of the other people in town.  
  
He felt a lump in his throat, he would have to leave his Meryl. Probably for a long, long time, maybe even for good. But he had to do it, he would rather see her alive, and without him, than chance her being killed by Knives because he couldn't let her go.  
  
He couldn't bear that, and wouldn't chance it.  
  
He heard Meryl stir in her sleep. How would he tell her that he would have to leave her for good?  
  
He got up and sat in their bed. Meryl laid sleeping beside him, she was so beautiful, so full of life. He loved her. That's why he would make himself leave her. Because he loved her too much to see her get hurt.  
  
But he hadn't found Knives yet. And until then, he would be with Meryl, cherish her, protect her, and love her with everything he had. Because in a few weeks time he would never see her again.  
  
He bent over her and kissed her cheek. Meryl blushed, "Vash that tickles.." she cooed still sleeping. She took hold of his hand subconsciously and drew herself to him, snuggling into his chest.  
  
He had to tell her, he had to tell her before it was too late. He shook her gently,  
  
"Meryl." he said quietly, with a hint of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Wha- what is it Vash.." she whispered, half asleep.  
  
"I wanted...I wanted to tell you that I-" that pesky lump stuck in his throat again.  
  
Meryl looked up at him, noticing the look in his eyes, he looked so sad.  
  
Vash took a breath, "I love you Meryl. I always have. Since the day I first saw you."  
  
Meryl smiled, "Vash..."she whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Vash brought his finger to her cheek and caught the tear before it fell onto the mattress.  
  
"I love you too Vash, with all my heart." she said through the tears of joy running down her cheeks.  
  
Vash took her in his arms and kissed, he kissed her as deeply as he could. He kissed so deep that it hurt inside. He noticed hot tears were also dripping from his eyes, but it didn't stop him from loving her.  
  
He loved her that night in a way he never thought possible. Their kisses, mixed with tears and smiles. Their embraces were fused together with joy and pain. They gave themselves fully to one another, neither one holding anything back.  
  
He loved her with everything he possessed....  
  
It made him want to say to hell with Knives, he isn't worth it. But he couldn't, he couldn't chance him wiping out another town. Besides he had promised Rem.  
  
Strange, he thought telling her that he loved her might have made the possibility of never seeing her again not so bad. But it only made it worse.  
  
They fell asleep after hours of lovemaking, entwined in each others arms, the taste of each others tears on their lips.  
  
Only one of them knowing that it wouldn't last forever...  
  
****Okay...sniff.. I know it was kinda sad....and I'd like to say that it won't get any worse than that but like I said things on Gunsmoke have a way of going from bad to worse. You'll just have to wait and see. **** 


	12. Taking the Blame

Chapter 12  
  
***I've been getting behind in my story, I like to stay two chapter ahead of the one that I post and I'm slowly getting behind! So don't be surprised if I'm not posting on time like I usually do. But dont' worry it shouldn't be more than a few days late!  
  
I'm also having some writers block problems I'm not sure where I want to take these two! Do have the nerve to do a lemon? Does anyone even want to read one? If anyone has any idea on what they'd like to see let me know and maybe that will get my creative juices going (eww that sounds gross)  
  
Anyway read, enjoy and review  
  
Knives was quiet most of the morning after his nightmare. Cora asked if he had wanted to be alone, he merely shook his head.  
  
"No, you being here calms me." he said quietly.  
  
After a few minutes of agonizing silence Cora spoke, "so you have a twin?"  
  
"Yes, you've probably heard of him. His name is Vash." he waited for her reaction.  
  
She thought for a second, pondering the name it was a name she had heard before. Her eyes went wide when she realized who his brother was.  
  
"You mean Vash the Stampede? The one who destroyed those two towns?" .  
  
Knives grunted, "trust me, he's nothing like what they say he is. He's completely idiotic. He wouldn't hurt a fly, he loves you humans too much." he paused, "besides, he wasn't the one who really destroyed those towns"  
  
Cora scrunched her nose, confused, "Well, if he wasn't the one that destroyed them who did?"  
  
Knives got very quiet; irritated that he had he had started the conversation , "I don't know!" he snapped. Cora jumped slightly at his abrupt mood change.  
  
Knives turned his back to her, and laid on his side staring at the wall.  
  
He didn't want to tell her that he had been the one who had really destroyed those towns. Sure, techinically it had been Vash, but those towns would still be standing if Knives had just left Vash alone. Vash's Angel Arm would never had been triggered if Knives hadn't provoked him. It was all his fault, but he refused to tell her the those towns were now ruin as a result of his hate.  
  
She would despise him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to pry." she said quietly. She got up, hurt and not wanting to lay beside him anymore. She shook her head as she walked to the door, he was hiding something, she was sure of it. How many layers and secrets did this man have?  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, turning to face her.  
  
"To my room, I have to get dressed." she lied, she just wanted to be alone, away form him and his mood swings.  
  
"Stay with me." he reached out and caught her hand before she could leave the room.  
  
"No." she said quietly, carefully pulling her hand away from his grip. .  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I can tell you're hiding something, and you won't tell me what it is." she huffed lightly, "I'm so tired of all the secrets! I just want you to be honest, is that too much to ask for!"  
  
Knives mood turned cool, he knew what would happen if he told her.  
  
"Somethings are not for your ears. You'd be wise to just leave it at that." he said coldly  
  
She shook her head, losing her patience with him, "Why!? Why can't I know! What is it Knives, is it your brother, or is it something else! I hate these secrets, I hate not being able to know anything about you!" her voice was beginning to get louder as her emotions took over.  
  
Knives got out of bed and stood in front of her, his temper growing, "I will tell you when I think you're ready to hear it!" his blue eyes stared through her like needles, "now leave it at that, you're trying my patience!" he was beignning to get angry.  
  
"No Knives you're trying mine! I know you're hiding something!" her voice slowly raising in volume, "or is it becuase I'm really just a stupid human that wouldn't understand your great, and powerful intellect! Is that it? Am I just a stupid human to you, somthing you've decided to amuse yourself with for awhile? Tell me Knives! TELL ME SOMETHING!!" she yelled throwing her hand in the air.  
  
Knives lost it, her pressuring making his emtoions fray, "I DID IT! I DESTROYED THOSE TOWNS! IT WAS MY FAULT" he screamed.  
  
He stood there breathing hard, his anger washing over him. He shook his head in disbelief...  
  
He didn't want her to find out this way...  
  
Cora covered her mouth as a quick gasp escaped. The anger in her veins drained away leaving cold and numb inside.  
  
Knives stood there shaking, desperate to calm himself, "is that what you wanted know? It wasn't Vash, it was me. I forced him, I made him destroy those towns. I wanted him too. I wanted to see all those people die. Is that what you wanted to hear?" his voice cracked slightly.  
  
Knives felt something hot in his eyes. He clenched his jaw, refusing to let the tears run. Tears were useless, they never solved anything. He would never cry over anything, that was a human emoiton, that he would not partake in. He stood there silent for a moment, containing his emotions.  
  
"I killed them all, because I hate them! I hate them for what they've done! All of my brothers and sisters are slaves to them. And as time passes it's beginning to seem like they will never be free."  
  
Cora was in sheer disbelief, her eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
So many people....dead. All becasue of him....  
  
She had always known he was a killer, but she was willing to give him a second chance. Possibly try to redeem him in time. But those towns had thousands of people in them.  
  
All of them were dead...  
  
She looked up at him, her vision blurry from tears. How could he do such a thing...How? Knives reached out for her hand, wanting to explain it all so that shatterd look on her face would disappear. She flinched evading his touch.  
  
"Cora.." he said, not knowing where to start.  
  
"No...I- I can't.." she whispered, "I have to go, I-I.. have to go" she repeated, she looked up at him before she left the room.  
  
"You killed them....so many people. It's just so awful...I-" she was at a loss for words, she turned and rushed out of the room. Leaving Knives staring at the space she had been standing in. He heard the truck rumble to life and speed off into the distance.  
  
Knives stood there, not knowing if he wanted to follow after her, or just destroy everything until the house fell down on him. He did the only thing he could...he screamed. Clenching his fists in tight balls of anger.  
  
He screamed so loud that a certain broomheaded man felt it.  
  
Knives wasn't at all surprised when he heard his brother voice in his head, frantic as usual.  
  
"Knives what's going on? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm fine brother, just leave me alone. I'm in no mood to talk to you."  
  
"FIne?! You crack me over the head and run off to god knows where, and all you have to say is you're fine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"did something happen last night?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Knives tell me...did something happen last night?"  
  
"It was nothing brother, now leave me alone. Why don't you go play with that big mouthed spider of yours and pretend I'm not here." Knives snapped, already irritated by the voice in his head.  
  
"I'm going to start looking for you. You know I can't let you wander the planet on your own. I told Rem I'd take care of you."  
  
"I am being taken care of brother."  
  
"What?! What do you me you're being taken care of, what's going on?"  
  
"None of your business " he wasn't going to tell Vash he had been living with a human all this time.  
  
"Knives if you hurt anyone.."  
  
"Relax brother..I'm in no position to hurt anyone. I haven't got it in me at the moment." Knives slumped onto the bed, putting his now aching head in his hands.  
  
"You know I don't trust you.."  
  
"I know brother, no one does."  
  
"I'll still come and find you."  
  
The last thing he needed was Vash coming after him, "do that and you'll pay, I'm warning you brother," he was really getting pissed, "just do us all a favor and leave me alone for once! For god sake stop trying to save me! Goodbye brother.."  
  
"Knives wait-"  
  
Knives cut him off, he was too tired, too depressed to speak anymore.  
  
He sat there for hours staring at the floor. The fight between him and Cora was set on repeat in his head. He was at a loss, not knowing what to until Cora came back, but then again he wasn't sure what he'd do when she returned either.  
  
If she returned at all.  
  
***Well I warned everyone that it would get worse. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I know Knives taking the blame for destroying July and August is a little farfetched, but hey isn't Knives living with a human farfetched as well? This is fiction! Besides the two of them were getting along too easy! The story needed some conflict!*** 


	13. Whiskey Shots

Okay here's the chapter many of you were waiting for! Enjoy and Review!  
  
This chapter would not be here this quickly if it weren't for Stelmaria who was such a doll and gave me some ideas to make my brain start working again.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Cora watched through the rear view mirror as her house grew smaller on the horizon. It felt like her tears would never cease.  
  
"Why did you do it Knives? Why did you destroy all those peoples lives? Why couldn't you just be normal?" she yelled outloud, slamming her hand on the steering wheel.  
  
She drove until she reached a steep ravine. She got out of the truck, slamming the door as hard as she could. Cora stumbled for a moment; too upset to even walk straight. She sat down by the truck, bringing her knees to her chest.  
  
It just didn't make sense. Knives; the one she knew at least, couldn't have killed all those people. It just couldn't be the same person. He was so? So? What was he? She honestly didn't know. He was caring, but in a weird twisted way. He was affectionate, but again in a way that was all his own. And he showed this part of himself only to her.  
  
Why? Why did he choose her of all people?!  
  
What would she do with him? She laid her head on her knees, breathing deeply. Her thoughts drifted to the night before.  
  
He had been so gentle, so tender. She could still feel his strong arms around her and the silkiness of his hair on her fingertips. New tears welled in her eyes, just thinking of the night before made her feel worse. Just when she thought she was getting close to him this had to happen!  
  
She sat there on the edge of the ravine for hours, silently thinking of the strange man that had entered her life.  
  
He had tried to kill her, but turned around saved her when she was in trouble.  
  
He had pushed her away countless times, and then all of a sudden wanted her near.  
  
She leaned her head back on the truck, staring up at the evening sky. She didn't want to go home, then she's have to face him.  
  
She understood his hate for humans, but the destruction of whole towns? She couldn't understand it, and didn't even want to try to.  
  
It was getting late; the stars already beginning to twinkle in the sky. A chill ran through her as the cold night air set in.  
  
She'd have to go home eventually. Hopefully Knives would be asleep, and she could go unnoticed.  
  
She got back in her truck, and sat there staring at the steering wheel. She had to force herself to drive back home. Wondering what she would say to Knives when she got back.  
  
She was surprised to see the house dark and quiet.  
  
"Good, he's gone to bed." she thought to herself.  
  
She trudged upstairs, tired and achy. She stopped at the top of the stairs; there was something different. Knives, door was open.  
  
"He never keeps his door open." She thought to herself.  
  
She peeked her head in, the bed was still unmade form this morning, and Knives was no where to be found.  
  
Her heart twisted, and a lump formed in her throat. He was gone.  
  
She walked into her room in a daze, not wanting to believe that he had actually left. She dropped her keys on the nightstand and noticed a small letter.  
  
"Oh great, he skips out, and leaves me nothing but a damn note." She almost tore it up, not wanting to read it, but her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
In neat straight penmanship were the words: "went to town"  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't left; she hadn't driven him away. She looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. She was curious to see what he'd have to do in town this late at night?  
  
She stopped herself in mid thought, "what if he's gone back to his old ways? What if he was out kil-"  
  
She grabbed her keys and ran to her truck tearing through the dirt filled road towards town.  
  
The town was quiet as she entered. Most of the inhabitant had long since gone to sleep. Walking through the dark town, the only light that could be seen was the soft orangy glow from the bar at the end of town.  
  
"Oh no. Please don't let him be in there." she whispered.  
  
The door of the bar had been propped open, letting the cool night air flow through the bar. It was empty save for a few men quietly hunched over beers. She scanned the room and recognized a familiar face sitting at the far end of the bar, where the light was dimmer.  
  
He was downing whiskey like there was no tomorrow, immediately refilling the bottle after every shot. He looked distant, his face void of emotion.  
  
Cora stepped towards him, but Knives was too interested in emptying the large bottle beside him.  
  
"Knives.." she said quietly.  
  
He looked over at her, and gave her a wobbly smirk, "Hhhlo Cora...swhat er you doin here?" he slurred. His head slightly wavered, as he tried to keep his balance on the barstool.  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"Yyyep, Imdrunk, drunk drunk drunk." he downed another shot.  
  
"Come on lets go, you shouldn't be here." she took his arm trying to hoist him out of his chair. He pushed her away.  
  
"I don't have a home...hiccup, member Imakiller!" he slurred angrily, "now leemy alone..let me drink in peace." he abandoned the shot glass and started taking generous pulls from the bottle itself.  
  
Cora grabbed the bottle away from him, Knives being too drunk to evade her.  
  
"Knives I'm not joking I've come to take you home. Get up now!" she raised her voice just to make sure she was getting through to him.  
  
"NO...Go home Cora...fergetabout me..just go."  
  
She pulled him up out of the chair, ignoring his ranting.  
  
She threw some money at the bartender and hauled him out of the bar. Cora opened the truck door, waiting for him to get in.  
  
"I'm..hic..not going with you." he said, slowly wavering back and forth, trying to keep himself upright.  
  
"Shut up Knives and get in the damn truck." she yelled.  
  
Knives hiccuped a few more times and half sat, half fell into the truck.  
  
They were silent most of the ride home. Cora not knowing what to say, and Knives too drunk to say anything.  
  
She parked the car outside the house and went around to the passenger side to help Knives out.  
  
He sat there unwilling to move. He was hunched over with his arms crossed, staring at the dashboard.  
  
"Come on let's go." Cora said. Waiting for him to give her his hand.  
  
Except for the occasional hiccup Knives was unwavering. She wasn't going to give in to him that easily.  
  
"Fine have it your way I can stand out here all damn night if you want!" she said sternly, she leaned next to the open door of the truck.  
  
"You know I thought you had left for good." she said quietly, not really sure if he was sober enough to understand what she was saying. "I was out by the ravine all day today, thinking about what to do," she breathed a heavy sigh, "and honestly I have know idea." She kicked the dirt at her feet, watching the dust swirl in the cool night air.  
  
"And then I came home and saw that you were gone. And-- I felt angry that you had left before we could even talk about it. I don't think I could ever understand why you did what you did. And I don't think I could really ever forgive you for destroying all those people's lives. But what I do know is that, in the short time that you've been here you've changed."  
  
She waited to see if he would say anything, nothing but he still stared at the dashboard, "you still hate my kind I know, and I know you always will. I can't change that. You can keep hating us, I can deal with that. I had just hoped that maybe you had changed your mind on obliterating us all."  
  
Still nothing, she was wasting her breath. He was so stubborn, he would never change. She thought he might consider living peacefully with her, but now she knew he wouldn't change for her, or anyone.  
  
"I can see I'm probably wasting my time. I had hoped you'd be capable of showing some mercy, but you're going to do what you want. You can leave whenever you want. Actually, it's probably best that you go soon."  
  
She didn't look at him when she said this. She couldn't look into those eyes of his, it was too much. She was kicking herself for reaching out to him. For being so foolish as to think she could change him. She started to walk slowly to the house.  
  
Cora was a few yards away when she felt him grab her hand. She spun around and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. He wasn't drunk anymore; in fact he had never looked so sober. The drunken haze had long since disappeared, what remained could only be explained as deep determination.  
  
"Kni-" she didn't get a chance to finish. He pulled her into his embrace and claimed her mouth. She tried to take a step back, but he refused to loosen his grip, in fact it only made him bring her closer to him.  
  
"Oh god..." she thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his golden hair. She wanted to stop him, and ask him what this all meant, but she couldn't. His lips were too soft, his kiss too deep.  
  
His tongue ran across hers in slow lazy motions.  
  
Her stomach dropped, and her knees began to quiver. She was starting to loose the ability to stand. He gathered her up, one strong arm encircling her waste, keeping her close to him, not letting her collapse. The other hand snaked into her dark hair, letting the soft silky tendrils entwine his fingers. He did all this without breaking their kiss.  
  
Knives was dizzy with the sensations that overwhelmed him.  
  
The heat of her body so close to his....  
  
The smell of her hair......  
  
Her salty-sweet taste.......  
  
It was all too much and yet it would never be enough.  
  
He kissed her deeply, taking his time, relishing every second. Memorizing every part of her mouth in his head.  
  
She was kissing him in return now, each of them exploring, tasting, searching.  
  
Knives finally broke their kiss, instantly missing the feel of her lips on his.  
  
They locked eyes, both gasping as precious air filled their empty lungs. They stood embraced in silence reveling in the moment. A breeze flew past them cooling their perspiring bodies making Cora shiver; Knives drew her closer to him.  
  
"So warm." she thought to herself.  
  
"I-I" Knives gulped, the ability to speak evading him, "want to stay," he breathed heavily for a moment, "but only if you'll let me. I want to be with you."  
  
Cora stilled herself. He had heard every word she had said by the truck. She rose on her tiptoes, and kissed his lips once more.  
  
"I want you to stay. "  
  
That was all he needed to hear. He enveloped her in his embrace, glad to be tasting her lips again.  
  
Oh yeah Knives way OOC, but that's the point. I hope you all liked it. It was a tough thing to write. 


	14. No Goodbyes

Okay, I am way behind now, I have to wirte a few more chapter, so i may be a week or so late with the next chapter. Hope no one minds!  
  
Anyway read review enjoy!  
  
Chapter14  
  
It was dawn when Vash awoke. Today was the day he'd start his search for Knives. One thing was holding him back.  
  
He hadn't told Meryl yet.  
  
He felt like a coward not fessing up to her. But how could he? She'd only want to go with him and he wasn't about to let her do that.  
  
He packed what meager belongings he had into his black duffel bag, every once a while glancing at Meryl sleeping peacefully.  
  
He wanted so much to crawl back into bed with her. He shook his head, no if he did that he would never leave.  
  
"Do it, leave now and don't look back. She just has to understand that this is something that I have to do." He thought to himself.  
  
He slung his bag over his shoulder and left a small note pinned to the door way.  
  
Meryl never heard him leave.  
  
She woke up a few hours later, groggily reaching out for him, grabbing nothing but cool sheets beside her.  
  
She sat up, his bag was gone, the hook on the wall that once held his coat was empty. She threw the sheets off , "Vash!" she called out. Expecting to hear his cheerful voice answer her back.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She went to open the door and noticed the letter, her heart sank at the sight of it. She opened it. He had such odd penmanship. Childlike, all that was missing were backward B's and smiley faces dotting I's.  
  
"Meryl, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I couldn't stand to wake you, you look so beautiful when you are sleeping. Heck, you look beautiful every second of the day.  
  
I went looking for Knives today, I'm not telling you where I am because I don't want you to follow me. And just once I want you to listen to me. I'm not coming back with him, I can't, it's too dangerous.  
  
I don't know when I will see you again. I don't know if I will ever see you again.  
  
I meant it when I said that I loved you. I love you more than anything.  
  
My brother is dangerous and I have to help him, it may take years, but I will do it. I will make him see the good in humans. But until then I can't be with you. If I stay with you there's a good chance he would kill you.  
  
Don't go looking for me, if you feel the same for me as I do you , you'll grant me this one request.  
  
--Vash"  
  
Meryl opened the door to her room and walked to Millie's room. She sat down on her friends bed, Millie was still asleep.  
  
"He's gone." She said staring blankly at her feet.  
  
Millie snorted softly, and opened her eyes, "Huh? Who's gone?"  
  
"Vash. He left without waking me. He's gone to go find Knives."  
  
Millie sat up and stretched, "Well I guess we should get ready to go after him."  
  
"No, no we won't. He wants me to stay here."  
  
Millie blinked, "you mean we aren't going after him. But Meryl you love-"  
  
"I know I love him, that's why I have to stay!" she started to cry.  
  
Millie huffed angrily. She hated seeing her friend cry.  
  
Millie got up and began packing their things, "Meryl for once I'm taking charge, go get dressed."  
  
"wha-?" Meryl choked, confused by Millie's sudden take charge attitiude.  
  
"Do I have to dress you myself?" she held up Meryls clothes, "Meryl," her voice growing soft, "I won't let this happen. It's bad enough that I had to loose Wolfwood. That's hard enough for me to bear. I can't, no I won't let you lose the one person you were meant for. I don't care what he said. What men say and what they mean are two different things."  
  
"What do I say to him when I see him? He'll never forgive me for not listening?" Meryl sounded hopeless.  
  
"Yes he will, he'll forgive you because he loves you. Besides you can blame it all on me. Now go get dressed before I drag you out of town in your pajamas." She smiled cheerily.  
  
Meryl took a deep breath. Millie was right she couldn't let Vash go off into the world with out her by his side. She rushed to her room and packed her things.  
  
They asked a few people in town which way Vash had left. They found out he had left at dawn and had almost a five hour head start. And they knew how quickly he traveled.  
  
It was going to be harder to find him than they thought.  
  
Yep, Vash finally got off his butt to find his brother. Sigh my story is almost coming to an end, but don't worry I still have a few chapters left up my sleeve!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. 


	15. Footprints

Well it was tough but I buckled down and whipped up a nice new fluffy chapter. I hope you like the Knives and Cora section. I thought it was okay.  
  
Like I said my updates may be a little pell mell, but bear with me. I will try to never be more than a few days late so no one has to wait to long.  
  
Read Enjoy Review! :)  
  
Knives woke up the next morning with a headache. The light that was creeping into his room made his already nauseous stomach churn. He slapped a hand over his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. After a few minutes of emptying his stomach, he felt better. He brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror. There was something different about the way he looked. He shivered, and noticied he didn't have any clothes on.  
  
He blinked a few times and returned to his room, noticing Cora sleeping peacefully in his bed. Her bare shoulders proof that she also was naked. He heared her emit a soft murmur, and the happenings of the night before flooded back into his mind.  
  
He remembered kissing her out in the yard, and leading her to his room. The sight of her bare flesh burned into his head, as he remembered peeling away her clothing. She was so beautiful. She had been a bit shy, and he a bit awkward at first. But the awkwardness soon faded away, as their lovemaking became more heated.  
  
Knives stood there staring at her in his bed. Flushed pink cheeks, and lightly bruised red lips. Her dark hair slinking over her shoulder. He crawled back into bed with her, and cleared a loose strand of hair from her face. She stirred and opened her eyes. Only to see Knives with a cat-like grin on his face.  
  
"You look happy, I figured you'd have a rotten hangover." she cooed.  
  
"I do, remind me never to drink like that again." he rubbed his temple, trying to work the headache out.  
  
"So am I safe to assume that breakfast is off?" she whispered, not wanting to upset his head.  
  
"Yes, definately," he looked over at her as she shifted the blankets, giving him quick flashes of legs, and hips as she resettled herself. He drew her close to him, loving the feeling of her skin touching his. The headache in his head disappearing momentarily.  
  
"Mmmm. Better forget about lunch as well." he said nuzzling into her neck, laying soft kisses along her throat. She laughed quietly and welcomed his kisses.  
  
***  
  
Vash decided that the best place to start was at the beginning. So, he spent the better part of a day making his way to the cave he and Knives camped out in. He knew he wasn't going to find any clues as to Knives whereabouts but, he figured it was the only place he could start. He sat staring at the little cave for a good ten minutes, trying to remember anything from that day. The only thing he remembered was the headache he woke up to.  
  
He was just about ready to give up when he heared a rumbling car motor nearby.  
  
"Oh boy a car. Maybe I can hitch a ride." he thought.  
  
Sure enough a large truck caring supplies, was lumbering through the desert towards him. Vash waved wildly to get the drivers attention.  
  
The truck slowed to a stop in front of the cave.  
  
"You need help?" a slightly older man asked.  
  
"Hey mister, could you please give me a ride to the nearest town? I don't have much money but I'd be happy to give you what little I have." Vash said giving the driver his most sugary-sweet smile.  
  
"I'll tell you what, when we reach town, you help me unload the truck and I'll call it even."  
  
"Gee thanks mister." Vash exclaimed, he grabbed his duffle bag and jumped into the truck.  
  
***  
  
It was night when Knives and Cora finally roused themselves out of bed. Their hunger for food getting the better of them. Knives had never felt so hungry before, and food had never tasted so good. They ate dinner and then went to sit out on the porch, tired of the stuffy air inside.  
  
"Can I ask you somthing?" Cora said quietly.  
  
"Hmm." Knives grunted, pulling her close.  
  
"What made you kiss me last night?"  
  
Knives was quiet, "I don't know really. I think it was when you told me to leave. Something in my head snapped. Something inside told me that if I didn't do anything, I'd lose you forever."  
  
Cora smiled up at him, "thats sweet....are you sure it wasn't the whiskey talking?" she joked.  
  
"Well it helped." he smirked, "in fact I probably woudln't have done anything if I had bee completely sober. Last night would have never of happened. "  
  
"Remind me to keep a bottle of whiskey in the house at all times. That way I can get you liquored whenever I want." she laughed.  
  
Knives laughed, "you won't need it anymore." he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
***  
  
"Meryl, can't we stop? It's really dark out and we could be going the wrong way." Millie pleaded. She rubbed the back of her neck, as her thomas trodded along.  
  
Meryl, had been unstoppable since they had left town.  
  
"Meryl, you can't track Vash's footprints in the dark, they will still be there tomorrow. Pleeaase Meryl. I have pudding in my back pack we can share it for dinner.  
  
Meryl sighed, her friend was right. As much as she wanted to press on she couldn't, not with the cold night air setting in, and the dangers of the desert coming out. They needed to set up camp.  
  
"I suppose we could stop for the night." Meryl pulled on her reigns bringing her thomas to a stop.  
  
After they had started a fire and had their pudding they bedded down for the night. Millie quickly fell asleep, exhausted from traveling. Meryl was to occupied by what she has set her sleeping bag next to. She almost hadn't noticied it, one of Vash's foot prints lay in the sand next to her. She sat for at least an hour staring at.  
  
"Why couldn't you have said goodbye?" she asked the footprint, "I wouldn't feel so horribel if you had jsut said goodbye. Now I don't know where you are, and if I'll ever find you again."  
  
Meryl cried softly while she tried to sleep. Wishing the sun woudl come up so she coudl get back on the road.  
  
So there you have it A story with everyone in it whee! Don't worry guys it will be awhile until I finish the story. But soem of you may liek the fact that I am toying with the idea of having alternate endings. I have two ways it could end and I really want to use them both. So you'll have a choice as to which way you want it to end. 


	16. Sucker Punches

Oooh this popped into my head as I was eating dinner tonite and I just had to get it down on paper. Hope you like it. I again thought things were getting too slow so I decided to spice it up some.  
  
(I mean really do any of us tire of watching Knives save the day? I hope not!)  
  
Yeah I know my last chapter was stricken with spelling mistakes, my spell check is not acting right. And I'm beginning to think I do have some dislexic tendandcies. So ignore the mistakes if you find them I tired to get them all.  
  
Any way read review enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Vash was dropped off in a town not too far from the cave Knives, and him had camped in. The town was small and relatively quiet. Everything looked quiet and peaceful. Vash was almost positive Knives hadn't come through here. He helped the older man who had given him a ride with his supplies, and asked if he knew where the towns bar was.  
  
"Other side of town, biggest building here, ya can't miss it." he answered as he drove off.  
  
Vash waved goodbye and walked to about the middle of town where he saw a large bustling building, full of noise.  
  
Vash walked in, and sat at the bar, "a glass of water please!" he chirped.  
  
The bartender shook his head, and handed him a glass of water, "If you're not gonna drink anything harder than water I suggest you be on your way. I prefer paying customers."  
  
Vash gulped the cool water down, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Ah, that's better. I'm sorry sir, I'm actually passing through, I'm looking for somone. I'll be happy to buy somthing if you can give me some information."  
  
The bartender arched an eyebrow, "depends on who you're looking for" he held a bottle of whiskey, ready to pour if he had the informtaion this stranger wanted.  
  
"I'm looking for my brother, he's my height, with blue eyes, and very blonde..." Vash was cut short as the bartender let go of the bottle, causing it to shatter on the floor.  
  
"You-..you look just like him...except different....but you definately look like him." the bartender stammered wide eyed.  
  
"Oh so you've seen him? Could you tell me when you saw him last? He's very dangerous, I need to find him as soon as possible."  
  
"He was ah...umm, here last night. He drank an entire bottle of my best whiskey."  
  
"Knives was here last night, and he was drinking!?" Vash laughed out loud, "you've gotta be talking about someone else. My brother doesn't drink."  
  
"Well I know who you look like, and I know that he was in here last night. Three sheets to the wind. He's a scary guy, I was glad to see Cora come and get him. I wasn't looking forward to throwing him out when it came to closing time. Not sure I could hav-"  
  
Vash stood up, panick stricken, "wait, you said a girl came and got him...What girl? Where does she live? Tell me now!" he yelled.  
  
"About a mile east of town...a big white house." the bartender whispered.  
  
Vash bolted out of the bar. He ran the entire mile, his lungs burning and ready to catch fire by the time he arrived at the house.  
  
He walked up to the door and banged on it, "Knives, Knives it's me open the door now!"  
  
No one answered. Vash circled the house and noticed tire tracks, he bent down and studied them. They were fresh, only an hour or so old he figured. They went west, towards town.  
  
"I just left there, I have to run all the way back?" he whined.  
  
***  
  
Knives and Cora had gotten restless, and decided a trip to town would be best. Besides they were running out of food, and were in need of supplies. Cora had written a very long list of the things they needed, they would be there all day if she didn't hurry the process.  
  
"Here, " she tore the list in half giving the bottom half to Knives. "go get this half, and I'll go get my half and we'll meet back here in an hour."  
  
Knives opened his mouth, ready to protest. But Cora was already heading towards her first destiniation. Knives shook his head and went to buy the things on his list.  
  
Cora was halfway done with her half of the list. Her hands full; she went to put the bags in the back of her truck. She noticied other bags already in the truck bed, and smiled. Knives was doing his half of the shopping as well.  
  
She turned, ready to finsih her shopping, except a large man stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Cora smiled politely, "excuse me."  
  
The man didn't budge, instead he stared down at her, giving her a toothless grin, "I was wondering when you'd bring your scrawny butt, back to town in the daylight."  
  
Cora looked at him confused, "do I know you?" she huffed.  
  
"No but you know my brother Ben...at least you knew my brother. I'm Nate, and it seems I've inheritend his gang, and all their debts.... Including yours."  
  
Cora dropped her list, scared and confused.  
  
"What? You thought that was a done deal? You stupid bitch. Your man goes and kills my brother and few of his men and you think it's over?"  
  
Cora frantically searched the crowd, hoping that Knives would be there ready to swoop in and take care of this. But he was no where to be seen.  
  
"What er you looking for? Your boyfriend to come out and save you? Trust me he won't have the chance to."  
  
For being a large man he was fast. Cora barely saw him raise his hand before she tumbled into darkness.  
  
The large man threw her over his shoulder, and tossed her like a ragdoll into his truck. His guards that had waited for him filed into the back. With squealing tires he drove out of sight.  
  
A half hour later, Knives returned arms full of the last items on his list. He dropped the bags in the back and felt a twinge in his stomach. Something wasn't right.  
  
A gust of air blew a piece of paper towards Knives making it catch on his shoe. He picked it up, it was Cora's half of the list.  
  
She had probably just dropped it. He searched the crowd for her but she was nowhere.  
  
He turned and faced the truck, somthing just didn't feel right. That was when somthing caught his eye. Somthing no one but him could have ever picked up on. On the back of the truck bed door, was a small red splatter, that was almost dry. He touched it and brought it to his eyes for closer inspection.  
  
Blood.  
  
The twinge in his stomach worsened. Who would have dared taken her? For a few minutes his head was in a panick. Not knowing where to start looking. Who knows when she had been taken. He stood there trying to clear his thoughts when he heared somone talking to him.  
  
"They took her.." a small voice said. Knives looked down and saw a little girl standing next to him. He took a step back.  
  
"Who took her human, speak now!" he demanded, the little girl jumped. Knives took a deep breath and tried his hardest to look unmenacing.  
  
"A big man in a blue truck, hit the lady that was standing there. He drove off that way." she pointed a grubby finger towards the outside of town.  
  
Knives ignored everything the littel girl said after that. He had his hand on the door handle when he again heared a voice. This one was more familiar to him.  
  
"KNIVES!"  
  
Knives shook his head, "Damnit brother, you never listen do you." he said under his breath, angrily.  
  
Vash stood a few yards away, dirty and breathing hard, "don't move Knives."  
  
Knives turned to face his brother, his patience had long since checked out, "leave me alone brother! I have no time to deal with your whining right now!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh yes you do. I'm not letting you go anywhere." Vash held his ground.  
  
Knives was seeing red. Cora; his Cora was out there, needing his help. And the only thing that stood in his way was his idiot brother.  
  
"Brother you don't understand. I have to go." Knives approached his twin, readying himself to beat the daylights out of Vash if he had to.  
  
"No, you're coming with me. I have get you out of here, before somone gets hurt. Like that girl you're staying with."  
  
Just the sound of him saying "that girl" was enough to send him into a rage he had never felt. "The only person who is going to get hurt brother is you." Knives clenched his fists.  
  
"I can't let you stay with her, you've caused everyone in this town enough trouble." Vash grabbed Knives by the arm, which was his worst mistake.  
  
Knives sucker punched Vash in the gut, and threw him to the ground. Vash gasped as the air in his lungs disappeared. He heared a familiar click. Knives had his gun pointed at Vash's forhead.  
  
"I need to go. You're wasting time. She could be hurt..or worse." he yelled.  
  
"Who's hurt what have you done?" Vash gasped.  
  
Knives shook his head. His idiot brother just didn't get it. He gave Vash a good punch in the jaw.  
  
"I haven't done anything you stupid shit! But you need to let me go or else she'll be.." he couldn't finish the sentence, the anger bubbling inside him making it hard to even think straight.  
  
"Who," Vash whimpered spitting out blood, along with the remnants of a shattered molar.  
  
"Cora." Knives yelled.  
  
It was getting clear in Vash's head what was going on, he decided to test it hoping he'd get the right reaction out of his brother. "why do you want to save a worthless human? I thought you'd be glad to see a human die."  
  
His answer was another powerful punch to the stomach, "because I said so! You ignorant piece of garbage! Now if you don't let me go and find her, I will skin you alive and kill every person in this town." Knives bent close to his brothers ear, his voice dripping with hatred...and a littel fear as well.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I still hate humans; every last one of them can burn for all I care. But not that one. She's different. So you either help me or you can watch as town number three is blown to hell."  
  
Vash coughed, and let go of Knives.  
  
"I'll help you.." he wheezed.  
  
"Get in the truck then." Knives said flatly.  
  
Vash obeyed. They sat in silence for a good twenty minutes.  
  
"You care for her then?" Vash said after his stomach had stopped hurting.  
  
Knives said nothing. His foot on the gas pedal, and the acceleration in speed was all the answer Vash needed.  
  
***  
  
Cora woke up groggy. Her head ached, and she tasted the coppery, bitterness of blood in her mouth. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back, she was tethered to the wall, unable tomove very far. The light was dim, but she could tell she wasn't the only one in the room.  
  
"So sleeping beauty has decided to wake up eh?" the large man stepped away from the shadows, he walked over and lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" she choked.  
  
"I simply want you to pay for what happened to my brother. It was a simple money matter at first. But then that husband of yours had to die, and that new "boyfriend" of yours tried to call the shots. Money isn't the issue anymore, it's gone way past that."  
  
He grinned and let her chin drop, "a few days here with me, and I'll make you wish you had died with that dead beat husband of yours." he cackled as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Cora sat there shaking, "Knives....I need you.." she said to herself.  
  
***  
  
"Knives...I need you..." her voice flooded into his head. He had heard her call out to him. His stomach dropped, she sounded cold, afraid...hurt.  
  
He cussed at the truck for not being able to go any faster.  
  
Vash sat there silently watching his brother. For the first time in 130 years Vash actually saw what Knives looked like afraid.  
  
***  
  
Yeah Vash and Knives together again what a happy reunion...well sort of. At least they didn't kill eachother! Hope you enjoyed it. 


	17. Nightmares Revisited

I am SO SORRY! I didn't update last week. but last week was really hectic. I hope everyone forgives me? So I came up with a nice long chapter for everyone's enjoyment. There may be several mistakes, seeing as my spellcheck program is still on the fritz so bear with me. I've tried to get all the ones I could.  
  
So did everyone one have a good Halloween?  
  
Read Enjoy Review! ***  
  
Cora had been tethered in her dark prison for what seemed like days. Nate had been coming in every few hours, to rough her up. Nothing too, harsh a bloody nose, a black eye, some bruises around her throat. She had realized early on that he was not going o kill her. At least not yet. He didn't want her alone, Nate wanted Knives.  
  
"Don't think I don't enjoy kicking the crap out of you bitch. You've caused me some serious trouble, and I enjoy watching you bleed. But you're not who I really want. I want you little boyfriend." hot, noxious breath slithered into her ear. She turned her head away, trying to evade him. This only angered him.  
  
"You will listen to me!" he shook her hard until she faced him, with a heavy hand he struck her. She cried out in pain, and tasted a fresh stream of blood on her lips.  
  
****  
  
Knives slammed his foot on the brakes, as his head filled with searing pain. Vash whipped around to see his brother cupping his head.  
  
"Knives what's wrong?" Vash put a hand on Knives, who immediately swatted it away.  
  
Knives had heard Cora yell in pain. He could feel the sting of Nate's strike in his head. He could feel her terror.  
  
It made him crazy, to feel and hear her pain, and not be able to get to her. He sat in silence waiting for the it to subside. When it finally became bearable he looked over at Vash, who sat there, glassy eyed not knowing what to do.  
  
"What happened?" Vash asked.  
  
Knives pressed the gas pedal, "we need to find her."  
  
After a few more miles, Knives could see the remains of a town coming up on the horizon. The tire tracks led right to a dirty black pickup truck. It was parked outside the only building that looked sturdy enough to still house people. She had to be there, he could almost feel her presence there.  
  
He stopped the truck, and began loading his gun. Vash began to babble when he realized what Knives was set on doing.  
  
"No Knives you're not going to kill anyone. I won't let you!" Vash yelled.  
  
Knives looked at him, "Yes I am brother, I am going to kill every last being I find in there. I am not going to show any ounce of mercy. If you had any sense you'd do the same."  
  
"I would show mercy I'm not like you Knives. I wouldn't kill them." Vash pleaded with him.  
  
Knives finished loading his gun, "what if it was that spider of yours. What if she was in there, being hurt a man four times stronger than her. What if you could feel her screaming inside your head, hear her begging for you to come and save her. What if you could feel every strike inflicted on her. What would you do?! And don't you dare tell me you wouldn't want to kill the person hurting her."  
  
Vash sat there, silent. He didn't want to think about what he would do if it was Meryl inside there. Being beaten, or worse. He was afraid to even think it but....he would want to kill whoever hurt Meryl. Vash sighed and gave his brother a nod.  
  
"I'll do what I can Knives, but I'm not killing anyone in there, just so you know that." Vash quickly loading his gun.  
  
Knives didn't answer, he was beginning to feel Cora's fear in his head again, which meant Nate was near her. His eyes began to glow as a blinding flash of pain washed over his ribcage. This time he embraced the pain, using it as fuel for his rage.  
  
He kicked open the rusty door with ease. There was nothing but a large dark room. He could sense there were others in the room. He felt someone rush at him, he shot at them, enjoying the sound of them falling to the ground with a heavy thud.  
  
The sound of his shot only brought more men out. Knives took care of them without even breaking a sweat. He stood there waiting for more, when he heard a scream. This time it wasn't in his head, it was there in the building.  
  
Vash was right behind him as Knives ran to where he heard the scream. They were lead down a dark winding staircase. They met up with several other men. Vash took a few out by shooting them in the knees. He tried to ignore it when Knives pulled out his knife and began slicing the men who hadn't died from their gun shot wounds.  
  
He shut his eyes trying to block the sick gurgling noises as they slowly bled to death. He wanted to plead with his brother to stop killing them, but he knew Knives wasn't going to listen. His rage had long since took over.  
  
****  
  
Cora had been beaten into a bloody mess. Nate had gotten bored with slapping her around and began nicking her with his knife. He had heard the gunshots, and knew Knives was there. Which only made him want to hurt Cora more.  
  
Cora was now bleeding badly from her wounds, she was getting weaker as time went on. She could barely feel Nate cutting her any more.  
  
"Your little boyfriend is here. It's time I said hello to him. And once he's dead I'll come back and finish you off. Sit tight, I'll be back." Nate extinguished the lantern leaving her in the darkness.  
  
She heard the door slam shut.  
  
****  
  
Knives and Vash finally reached an open area, it was dimly lit. Nate stood dead center, behind him was a door that was padlocked shut.  
  
"You came just as I knew you would." Nate growled.  
  
"Before I kill you human, I demand you tell me who you are. And why you were stupid enough to trifle with me." Vash stood next to Knives, gun cocked ready to fire if he had to.  
  
"I hate having to repeat myself, but I suppose I have no choice. You remember my brother Ben don't you. You should, you killed him. We'll now since he's gone I've taken over. And the first thing on my list of orders was to kill you....and the girl. That way everyone is squared away." Nate lifted a pistol, and held it to Knives head.  
  
"You know," Nate said, "I don't even know your name," he cocked it, "no matter." he pulled the trigger.  
  
Knives and Vash both stepped away from it as if they were swatting at flies.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Nate stood in disbelief at the sight of Knives standing, "I never miss, you couldn't have missed...I was too close to have missed...."  
  
Knives laughed, as his eyes began to glow. Vash took a step back, this was his brothers fight. Knives turned to his brother and handed him his gun.  
  
"Here. He doesn't deserve the mercy of a quick death." Knives pulled out his knife, still bloody from the victims upstairs.  
  
"Come on Nate, you wanted to kill me so come on... come and kill me. " he said cooly  
  
Nate took another shot, Knives easily evaded it, he used the dark shadows on the outskirts of the room to his advantage, with lighting speed he landed behind Nate. Puncturing him in the back with his knife.  
  
Knives heard Nate gasp for air, Knives whispered close to Nate's ear, "that was your lung I just punctured, finding it hard to breath eh?"  
  
Nate spun around and wildly shot at where Knives had stood. Just before he shot his last bullet he felt another quick stab, and immediately began gasping for air.  
  
"That was your other lung, it won't be long now." Knives cooed madly, "I hope you're happy, you could have just let us be. Your brother's dead yes, but he was just filthy maggot, like every other human on this planet. Just like you, and all the other countless humans I've killed."  
  
Vash could tell his brother was losing it, "Knives stop it, that's enough."  
  
Knives ignored him, "You should have left us alone....but you had to get you little debt paid off. I should have known someone would be back. Like I told your brother right before killed him....you're all cockroaches. At least you're one roach I won't be seeing again."  
  
"KNIVES STOP!!" Vash yelled, but it was too late. With the precision of a surgeon Knives quickly slit Nate's throat. Nate wheezed, and clawed at his throat as blood poured out all around him. Knives ignored him, his attention now focused on the padlocked door.  
  
Vash stood there silently, Knives looked at his brother, "he was garbage brother, if I hadn't killed him, he would have killed others. He was garbage and nothing more. Don't grieve over him, or so help me I'll kill you too."  
  
Vash stepped around the dead man on the ground. His brother would never understand.  
  
"Give me my gun brother." Vash threw him his gun, and Knives quickly shot the padlock off the door.  
  
Knives opened the door, the room was dark....it felt familiar to him. He sniffed the air, his stomach began to churn. This felt too familiar.  
  
Gunpowder.....  
  
Blood.....  
  
He frantically groped the darkness, searching for something and anything.  
  
"Cora...say something." he yelled. Cora didn't answer.  
  
Vash stood in the doorway, not knowing what was going on. His brother sounded so afraid. But then he too smelled the scent of blood and gunpowder. He remembered the vision he had, had of Knives. This was Knives' nightmare.  
  
Knives felt the table in front of him, he set his hands on something soft. He heard an almost inaudible cry of pain. His heart began to race, he had found her.  
  
"Cora, its me...I'm here." he soothed. He felt her hand take hold of his arm weakly, she felt cold.  
  
Knives wasted no time. He gathered her up, strong arms encircling her, shielding her from further harm. They made their way quickly to the truck. Vash opened the door, to let Knives get in, he still held Cora close to him, never even so much as loosening his grip. As Vash shut the door, the two brothers exchanged glances.  
  
Knives opened his mouth to say something but shut it. Vash nodded, knowing already that his brother meant to thank him for helping. But thanks could wait for now.  
  
Vash got in and tore out of town, towards Cora's house.  
  
Knives looked her over into he car, she had been beaten, Her face covered in grime and blood. He could feel her warm blood soaking through his clothing, as her body was growing cooler. He had to get her home.  
  
"Brother drive faster." he said flatly.  
  
***  
  
Okay here's where the chapter will split. I have one idea that will definitely end the story, and I have another that will make the story go on for a little while longer. I will put out the one that definitely ends the story first, if that's okay with everyone. Cause it may take me awhile to do the other ending.  
  
So yeah I guess it is like a choose your own adventure. I just couldn't decide which way I wanted to end it. So I'll give you both.  
  
It may be another week before it come out though, I just don't want you all to think I've forgotten about you.  
  
Everyone enjoy! 


	18. Whispers

Okay guys, this is the ending that I originally wanted (and also my favorite), but I figured some people would really dislike the ending. There will be one or two more chapters after this to really give it closure. I hope you guys like it. If you don't like, just remember there will be another ending coming soon! Read Enjoy Review!  
  
The drive to Cora's house seemed unbearably long. Vash glanced at his brother who was staring intently at the road ahead of them, still clutching Cora tightly. Knives seemed calm, unlike Vash, who was driving madly through the desert wasteland.  
  
"We'll get there soon Knives I swear." Vash said, trying to sound as calm as his brother looked. He failed miserably as he heard his own voice crack.  
  
Knives said nothing, still staring at the road ahead of them.  
  
Vash was relieved when he saw Cora's house in the distance. He glanced over at Knives who was whispering into Cora's ear. He noticed her eyes open to small slits. At least it meant she was still with them.  
  
"Vash, come around and open the door." Knives said impatiently, he wanted to get Cora inside immediately.  
  
Vash made a mad dash around the truck and opened the door, he then rushed to the house to hold open the kitchen door.  
  
"We're home Cora, just hold on, everything is going to be fine." Knives soothed as he carried her to the house.  
  
Vash noticed her eyes were closed again.  
  
Vash get some towels, a needle and thread, the antiseptic and bandages they're upstairs, last room on the right."  
  
Knives was glad the table had been cleared before they had left. He laid her down gently, and began filling the sink with hot water. He could hear Vash's boots clomping wildly as he ran down the stairs. Vash rounded the corner arms full of towels, and the roll of bandages in his mouth.  
  
Vash blushed slightly when he saw Knives tear open Cora's shirt. Knives gave his brother a "grow up this is serious" look and went back to undressing her.  
  
Knives tried not to panic, but he could tell that she was only getting worse. He quickly surveyed the damage done to her. She had a cracked rib, and knew it was the cause of her shallow breathing. She had several slashes, from Nate's knife, some were deep, some barely scratched the surface.  
  
Knives started with the large gash on her forehead, which was quickly sewn together. The ones that weren't deep were cleaned and bandages. The one that troubled him the most was the one on her arm. It looked like a large vein had been severed, and she had lost a lot of blood because of it. He tied a makeshift tourniquet, but it didn't seem like it was helping. He had Vash put pressure on it, but even then blood still trickled onto the table and floor.  
  
"Stay there Vash and don't let go of her arm," Knives had one more idea, it was the only thing he could think of. He pulled out his knife cleaned it and turned the stove on, a neat ring of blue flames ignited, carefully he placed the blade into the ring of fire. Vash knew what he intended to do, "do you think that will work?" he asked still pressing on her arm.  
  
Knives went back to cleaning her other wounds, her lip was gashed, and her legs looked like pin cushions, each having several knife marks.  
  
Vash repeated himself, "Knives, do you think it will work?"  
  
"I don't know!" he snapped, didn't his brother see he was trying to save the only thing in his life that meant something?  
  
Knives went back to the blade; it had been heating up long enough. He looked at Cora, lying so still, her breathing shallow. The once pristine white towels scattered all around her, soaked in her blood.  
  
This had to work.  
  
"Hold her down Vash she's going to fight this. You have to hold her still." Vash nodded.  
  
Knives took a deep breath and pressed the blade to the wound. A sizzling sound filled the air, and the sickening smell of burnt flesh wafted past them. Cora's eyes shot open, and her body stiffened and writhed from the sudden pain.  
  
She saw Knives standing over her, his face looked worried, pained almost. She tried to scream as the pain intensified, but someone she didn't know cupped his hand over her mouth. He looked just like Knives, but not exactly, spikey blonde hair, aqua eyes, he so looked frightened.  
  
The pain was unbearable for Cora, air was becoming harder and harder to come by. It felt as if every time she took a breath someone would stick her with something sharp. She wanted the pain to stop, it was making her crazy, she could feel her arm sizzling, god she wanted it to stop!  
  
Finally the pain subsided. She felt lukewarm water washing over her arm, it made the pain decrease somewhat. She wanted to hold on to consciousness.  
  
Knives was glad she was still awake, he stood over her brushing the hair away from her face, "You're going to be fine, trust me."  
  
She knew better, she coughed and tasted blood, "don't lie to me Knives," she wheezed, "you're a terrible liar."  
  
Knives looked into her eyes, "Cora you need to stop talking, I'm going to take care of you, but you need to be still, and quiet." he tried to sound stern, but she knew he was just putting on a brave face.  
  
"Knives," she whispered.  
  
He couldn't stand hearing her say his name, he looked over at his brother who had stopped what he had been doing, "don't' stop Vash, or so help me-" he couldn't finish his sentence. Vash ever dutiful to his brother continued cleaning the many cuts and bruises Cora had suffered.  
  
Even though he knew it was all in vain.  
  
Knives looked again to Cora who was still struggling to fill her lungs, "Cora, listen to me you have to get through this. I am not going to let you die. God damnit you can't die on me!" he said, his familiar demanding tone showing through.  
  
"Knives, I'm going upstairs to get more towels, I'll be back" Vash excused himself, knowing all to well that the two of them needed to be alone. He stood a few stairs up, listening. Waiting to hear his brother say the one thing he knew he felt for this woman.  
  
Cora took what little strength she had left to search out Knives' hand, he grasped it tightly, she felt so cold.  
  
"I don't want to go Knives.you know that. But I don't have a choice." She whispered.  
  
"You do have a choice, you can stay with me. Here; in this house. You took care of me when I was to the point of death, now I'm going to do the same for you. But you have to stay with me."  
  
Cora laughed lightly, which caused her wheezing to intensify, "still spoiled after all we've been through Knives?"  
  
"Don't' make jokes Cora, not now.I haven't the tolerance fo-"  
  
"I love you Knives." She interrupted him; "I have since the day you saved me from Ben. I love you Knives, please remember that I love you." She coughed again.  
  
Vash cried silently in the dark stairwell, "say it back Knives, this may be your only shot at this. God please just say it back!" He slowly peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse, he saw Knives talking to Cora softly. But he couldn't tell what was said.  
  
Cora smiled through her pain, their lips met in a soft kiss. Vash watched the slow rise and fall of her chest.  
  
Once..  
  
Twice.  
  
Vash slumped onto the stair well sobbing.  
  
She was gone.  
  
Knives stood there holding Cora in his arms. He wanted her away from this mess. He took her outside and sat with her on the front porch. Vash entered the kitchen, and watched his brother through the screen door. Vash thought it best if he started to clean up the kitchen, and let Knives have a chance to be alone. Knives sat outside with Cora gently rocking her.  
  
Vash had his back turned when Knives walked back in; he said nothing to Vash as he walked up the stairs and down the hall. Vash heard the water running upstairs. Vash walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Knives let me help you, you shouldn't be taking care of her by yourself." He pleaded with the closed door. Knives was silent. He wasn't letting anyone take care of Cora but himself. He couldn't save her, but the least he could do was make sure she rested peacefully.  
  
Vash walked back downstairs feeling slightly angry towards his brother. Why couldn't Knives at least shed some tears for the woman who loved him so dearly? Was he really that pigheaded, that he couldn't cry over the loss of someone special to him? Vash silently cussed at his brother's rotten pride. He remembered how his brother hadn't even shed a tear over Rem dying either.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes later that Vash heard the bathroom door open, heavy footsteps creaked down the hall, and another door slammed shut. Vash spent the night on the stairwell, only a few feet from his brother's bedroom. Wanting to be near his brother if he needed him. The door stayed shut, and the room silent for the entire night.  
  
Alrighty, does anyone need a kleenex? (lays out box of kleenex for eveyone) I hope you liked it. 


	19. Emptiness

Okay another sad littel chapter for this sad littel ending. I hope you all like it! I'm glad no one really hated my sad ending.  
  
Read! Enjoy! Review!  
  
After days of travel Millie and Meryl reached a small town. The people were somber; apparently there had been a terrible murder that had taken place.  
  
They entered the hub of the town, the bar. They knew if Vash had been through this town he would have stopped here.  
  
"Excuse me sir, have you seen a very tall man with spikey blonde hair in here recently?" Millie asked.  
  
The bartender lowered his eyes, "yes he's still here."  
  
Meryl's heart raced, "really where is he, do you know where he's staying?"  
  
He pointed a finger eastwards out of town, "a big white house, you can't miss it. That's where Cora used to live."  
  
"Used to?" Millie said quietly. She realized that this Cora girl must be the woman who had been murdered.  
  
"She was a nice young lady, but that man she picked up was a scary guy."  
  
"Guy? What guy?" Meryl asked.  
  
"A blonde man, really scary, with blue eyes. He looked a lot like that guy you were asking about."  
  
Meryl and Millie yelled a worried thanks to the man and ran out the door toward the direction he had pointed.  
  
"I told Vash that Knives couldn't be saved. Why didn't that stupid blockhead listen?!"  
  
Millie remained quiet as Meryl went on her tirade, she didn't stop talking until they reached the door the house.  
  
Meryl beat on the door, "Vash open up." She yelled.  
  
"Me-Meryl.." Mille squeaked.  
  
"Vash I know you're here no open up!"  
  
Millie tugged on Meryl's coat, "Me- Me- Meryl." she said a little louder.  
  
Meryl spun around, "What is it now Millie!"  
  
"Look." She pointed towards the yard. There sat Knives in a chair, staring off into space. He didn't seem to notice them.  
  
Meryl's mouth closed tightly, she jumped when she heard the door open.  
  
Vash looked cross when he saw Meryl standing on the porch, "Meryl why did you come, can't you listen to me for once?"  
  
"Me listen to you? Why didn't you listen to me? I told you that Knives was no good," she screamed.  
  
"Meryl listen you don't understand-"  
  
"Oh yes I do understand, I understand your brother is evil."  
  
"No it's not like that he-" Vash stuttered unable to get a word in.  
  
"Now he's killed a girl, and you're just letting him sit there. That poor girl is dead because of him!"  
  
Vash saw a swift movement come from the lawn. He saw Knives standing up his gun pointed at Meryl. Vash stepped in front of Meryl shielding her.  
  
"No, Knives stop!" Vash yelled.  
  
Meryl peeked out from behind Vash, she saw Knives standing still hold his gun, but his steady hand began to tremble, she noticed his eye twitch.  
  
Solemnly he dropped his gun, and walked away from the house, out into the wasteland.  
  
Now that Knives was gone Meryl regained some of her temper.  
  
"You're not going to sit there and let him walk off are you?" Meryl fumed.  
  
Vash couldn't bear Meryl's anger anymore, "Meryl will you just shut up and let me explain!" he shouted.  
  
Meryl jumped, she had never heard Vash sound so angry.  
  
"He'll be back Meryl, I know where he's at, he just needs to be alone."  
  
"Meryl, look." Millie pointed to the spot where Knives had been sitting; next to him was a grave.  
  
"Come inside and let me explain." Vash ushered the two girls inside.  
  
**  
  
"So Knives didn't kill her?" Meryl shook her head. She kicked herself for acting like such an ass.  
  
"No he didn't, she died while he tried to save her."  
  
"Mr. Knives loved Cora didn't he" Millie said wiping a tear from her eye. She knew what it was like to loose someone you love.  
  
"I'm not sure, I know he cared for her, but I never heard him say he loved her. Love isn't something Knives is familiar with. It's been about a week, and he hasn't said a word. No tears, no anger, no sadness, nothing." Vash shook his head.  
  
Meryl looked at Vash, he had dark circles under his eyes, it was obvious he had been up for days, trying to help his brother. And his brother having none of it.  
  
"Vash why don't' you get some sleep. We're both here now, you don't have to do this alone."  
  
Meryl and Millie didn't give him time to object, they threw him onto the couch and sat next to him till he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Vash woke up several hours later, it was almost dark out. He stumbled into the kitchen, the delicious scents of dinner wafting through the air.  
  
"Meryl is Knives here?" he asked groggily.  
  
"No, he hasn't come back yet." She answered stirring a large pot.  
  
Vash looked at the clock, Knives had been gone for way too long.  
  
"I'll be back." He left before Meryl could argue with him.  
  
He knew where Knives was, the ravine was a short walk from the house. Vash found him, sitting on the ground, staring out into the open sky.  
  
They stood in silence for a bit, Vash was getting more irritated by his brothers vacant emotions.  
  
"Knives?"  
  
Vash got nothing in return, he wasn't even sure his brother knew he was there.  
  
"What was she to you Knives?" he asked quietly.  
  
Knives still said nothing. Vash was getting angry, he wanted his brother to say something!  
  
"She obviously cared for you very much. The least you could have done was tell her you loved her back."  
  
Vash turned and began walking back to the house. He was only a few steps away when he felt a fist lay into the back of his head. Vash staggered, and turned around.  
  
Knives stood there, seething with rage. It was a sickening empty anger that he longed to be rid of.  
  
Vash stood waiting for Knives to start pummeling him. He watched as Knives looked down at his fists, but slowly each started to open. He took in a deep breath, and stared at his brother for a few seconds before covering his face with his hands.  
  
In that split second they locked eyes, Vash saw them.  
  
Tears.  
  
Vash took a step towards his brother, "Knives.."  
  
Knives, fumed at his brothers acusations, "how dare you tell me what I should and shouldn't have done!" Knives bellowed, anger soaked through every word. His hands balled into tight, shaking fists.  
  
"Knives I-" Vash took another step, but his brother backed away from him.  
  
"I LOVED HER!" he screamed, choking on tears that had been repressed for decades. He had lost all control, letting his emotions run free for once. The thought of "his" Cora in her dark grave was making him go insane. He was empty inside, completely numb from the loss of the only thing that meant anything to him. Every time he thought of how he tried so hard to save her, he felt sick. He could still feel her in his arms, taking her last breath. Her last words echoing in his ears.  
  
He wanted to kill Vash for even considering that he didn't love her.  
  
"I loved her.." he said in a quieter, sadder tone, "don't ever think for a second that I didn't."  
  
Vash bit his lip, trying not to fall apart from his brother's pain. He had never seen Knives cry before.  
  
"I'm sorry Knives." Vash whispered, "so sorry."  
  
"She-" Knives looked up at the moon, his tears turning silver in the moonlight.  
  
"She-..she was my Rem." he whispered.  
  
Vash gasped, he knew what his brother was feeling. He was all too familiar with the hurt of losing the one thing you could trust in, the one thing you would do anything for. The one thing you loved so much it hurt inside when you were apart form it. He had that feeling every time he thought of Rem.  
  
Vash couldn't just stand there; watching his brother break down. He wanted to help, to make the hurt disappear, if only momentarily. He did the only thing he could think of. He walked up to his brother, who still continued to stare off at the sky. And embrace him.  
  
Knives too tired; too drained to protest allowed it. In fact he noticed that it almost, felt good to have his brother to lean on.  
  
"Knives it will be alright," Vash said still hugging him tightly, "you could come with us. Live with us. "  
  
At the sound of the word "us" Knives snapped back into reality. He thought of Vash and his spider, how happy they were. It made the anger bubble inside him again.  
  
"Us?" he seethed, "you and that spider?"  
  
Vash looked at him confused, "Knives, now that you know that all humans aren't bad I thought you'd-"  
  
"Why would I want to live you, and those humans.I'd kill them eventually you know." He was growing calmer, his composure returning. He pulled away from Vash.  
  
"The only human I had respect for his gone. She was the only one." His voice was cold, distant.  
  
"But Knives, there are other-"  
  
"Other what? Loud-mouthed spiders, that only care about themselves? Who don't understand what they are doing to our siblings? Trust me brother there isn't a human left that I care for now. The rest can die, the rest will die."  
  
"Knives don't do this. You changed for her."  
  
Knives laughed, "I never changed for her. She knew that I'd still kill any human that crossed me. She knew why I had to. She had accepted it. She understood it. That's why she was different, she didn't expect me to change."  
  
Vash was shocked, not believing that she had been okay with his quest to kill all humans, "I don't' believe you."  
  
"Believe what you want. You always do." Knives was done with this little heart to heart, "do me a favor Vash, go back to the house and get those filthy spiders out before I get home. Or there will be two more graves out back. "  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me I want you gone, all three of you." Knives turned his back on his brother, sat down on the ground and began staring off into space.  
  
Vash didnt' wait to argue, he knew his brother was serious.  
  
The house was empty when Knives got home that night. All their belongings were gone, and the house silent.  
  
Knives walked up stairs silently and tried to sleep, hoping that his nightmares wouldn't return.  
  
Okay I think one more chapter and thats it for this ending then I'll start working on a nicer one. I hope I didn't traumitize anyone. Yeah I know Knives crying is a littel weird for us all, but the poor guy's been through hell. I hope no one saw that as silly. 


	20. Years Gone By

Okay first let me apologize a bazillion times over for not updating sooner. I was very sick for the first two weeks of December, that flu bug hit me like a ton of bricks, the holidays were beyond insane, and my mother had some major surgery earlier this month. (She's do super great though).  
  
Here is the final chapter for this ending. It take place many many years later  
  
Anyway Read Enjoy Review and again I'M SOOOO SORRRYYYY!!!  
  
Many decades later.  
  
Vash was alone, trudging through the dusty wasteland. Almost 50 years had past, yet he didn't look a day over 25. He was so lonely, almost to the point of going crazy. The sun was getting unbearably hot, and he had been traveling through the desert for weeks.  
  
He saw it, a little glimmer on the horizon. He shaded his eyes with a gloved hand and squinted, it was a town.  
  
"I'M SAVED" he squealed, a second wind had taken over as he ran towards the town. The thought of water and a friendly conversation making him move faster.  
  
He was only a few yards from town when he noticed how familiar it looked. He stopped short, his black duffel bag dropping to the ground with a thud. Flashbacks filled his head. Flashbacks of things he'd rather forget.  
  
A girl laying on a table bleeding....  
  
The smell of burning flesh...  
  
Tears of sadness and grief.....  
  
He remembered....This was where she had lived....  
  
He had traveled across the entire planet of Gunsmoke. Never had he imagined he would have ended up back there.  
  
He walked into town, he should at least pay his respects.  
  
The town was the same and yet different. Shops he had remembered were different, the people he remembered had long since passed away. The bar was the same except the bartender was a young man.  
  
Vash entered the bar and slumped onto the nearest barstool.  
  
"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Water for now, I've been traveling a long way."  
  
"No problem." He quickly filled a glass and handed it to him. Vash gulped the water down greedily. The bartender smirked and filled the glass again. Vash was on his third glass when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you come through here again. You haven't aged at all." the voice was old, and raspy.  
  
Vash turned around slowly, hand lowering toward his gun, hoping he wouldn't have to use it.  
  
The voice came from an old man who sat at a corner table, he looked as if he would drop dead at any moment.  
  
"Excuse me sir do I know you?" Vash asked politely.  
  
"Easy there dad," the bartender laughed and turned to Vash.  
  
"Sorry bout that, dad's old he ran this bar about 50 years ago or so. Strange; normally he doesn't say a word to anyone." the bartender went over to his dad, "now dad just rest, leave this man alone he-"  
  
"No wait, it's all right, it's been so long since I've been able to talk to anyone, I'll be glad to keep him company for awhile if you don't mind."  
  
The bartender shrugged, "sure if you want." he returned to his customers. Glad to not have to look after his father for a few moments.  
  
Vash sat in the chair across from the old man, "How do you remember me?"  
  
The old man studied him for a moment, keen old eyes taking in every detail, "You look the same as you did the day you came through here 50 years ago. Vash the Stampede."  
  
Vash gulped, "uhh...heh heh.." he nervously tried to change the subject.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not gonna turn you in. I'm to old to do much of anything, cept sit here. What made you come back?" he asked.  
  
"Actually I sorta stumbled across this place again. I figured while I was here I should go and..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"See her?" the old man sighed, "she was a good woman. The town was very sad when they found out Cora had died. We would go up and see if he wasn't."  
  
Vash bolted upright. "If who wasn't?"  
  
The old man gave him a serious look, "You, know who. He's been there for years now. No one ever goes up there. The few who did never came back. After a few years of people disappearing we let him tay up there. He's never come into town, so we figured as long as we stayed away he'd let us be."  
  
"You mean he's been here all these years?" Vash stood up and looked out the doors, towards the direction of Cora's old house, "all these year, no wonder I haven't been able to find you." he said to himself.  
  
"You thinking of going up there?" the old man asked.  
  
"I have to. He's all I have left." Vash walked out the door, and out of town.  
  
It was as if he had never left, he found the house with not even so much as an upward glance.  
  
He stared at the house, it's once pristine whitewashed walls were dingy. The familiar old truck sat rusting in the dirt road. He could have sworn it was in the exact spot he had parked it the night Cora had died. He shook his head, he had to be imagining it.  
  
He walled around to the side of the house. Everything in the yard was falling apart. It looked as if nothing had been touched, except one thing. Coras grave looked like someone had been tending to it.  
  
Vash looked down at the grave, quietly paying his respects, when he heard a familiar sound. The click of a gun cocking.  
  
"What are you doing here brother?" Knives said, he didn't seem happy, or angry, just empty.  
  
"Trust me I didn't show up here on purpose, but I figured as long as I was hear I'd pay my respects to her." he turned around and looked at his brother.  
  
Something in Knives had changed. Physically he had stayed the same. His hair still a shiny pale blonde, his physique showed he had stayed in shape. He looked like he had always looked. All except his eyes, his eyes were old. To everyone he looked like he was still in his twenties, but his eyes said differently. They were sad, distant eyes, yet at times they looked as if they were searching for something.  
  
"It's good to see you brother." Vash said.  
  
Knives nodded, "same to you brother," Knives looked at the sun which was slowly setting, "it's starting to get cold." he barked and walked inside.  
  
Vash took this gruff statement as an invitation to come in.  
  
The inside of the house was neat as a pin, everything still the same as the day he had left. He wasn't surprised though, Knives had always been beyond clean.  
  
Knives sat down at the table, Vash sat across from him. That sat in silence for awhile, neither knowing what to say.  
  
Knives; ever tactful, broke the silence, "did you leave your spider in town?"  
  
Vash dropped his gaze and slumped forward a bit, "Millie met a nice man about five years after we left you. She went off and married him I guess... I dunno I lost track." his voice grew quieter as he spoke, "Meryl...she passed away about 15 years ago, she had gotten sick and...." he stopped, even after all these years he couldn't talk about it.  
  
"I see." Knives paused. "so it's just you and me again eh brother?"  
  
"I suppose so." Vash said softly, "you know I've been wondering all these years what you had been doing with yourself. Things have been quiet for a long time. I was beginning to think you were dead." Vash laughed nervously trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Knives didn't even crack a smiled, "I left for a few months, until I found out someone had moved in here. I had to get rid of him of course."  
  
Vash's jaw dropped, " you didn't?"  
  
The corners of Knives' mouth perked up into a smile, but it quickly faded, "no......I didn't I scared him off though," he sighed, "that was a long time ago."  
  
Knives ran a hand through his hair, "A few townsfolk have tried to come up here over the years, " Knives' voice was sounding more distant as he spoke, "I didn't kill any of them either. Seems like all I can do is threaten now. Granted most of the times I've threatened people, it's been with a gun pointed at their heads. I just can't ever pull the trigger."  
  
Vash sat there not believing his ears, Knives' hadn't killed a single soul for fifty years.  
  
"It's funny how love will change you." Vash said.  
  
Knives grumbled bitterly, "It never changed me, I just decided that I'd rather not waste my time on killing one or two puny cockroaches. Trust me, if I wanted to I could go down to that town ad wipe them out in a second. I'm being generous by letting them live."  
  
Vash wasn't buying it, but he left it go. Knives would never admit that Cora had changed him for the better.  
  
"Do you miss her Knives?" Vash asked.  
  
Knives was quiet for a moment, he wanted to smack his brother for asking stupid questions. But something in him made him stop and think. He sighed again and stared at the tabletop.  
  
Finally he answered, "everyday of my life...."  
  
Vash's heart tugged, his brother was still hurting as much as he did the day she died. Vash had to do something for him, he couldn't just leave his brother alone.  
  
"What if I stuck around for awhile, seeing as it's just the two of us again."  
  
Knives looked up at his brother, and thought for a moment. Then he shrugged, "do what you want brother. I'm going upstairs."  
  
Vash smiled as his brother stomped up the stairs, he could read Knives like a book. His indifference to Vash's staying was a blatant cry for companionship. His brother had been alone for too long. He needed someone, whether he admitted it or not.  
  
And Vash like always was willing to be that someone....  
  
The End  
  
So what did you think? I was trying to make the brothers come full circle, they started out just the two of them and ended with just the two of them. I hope you liked it.  
  
All right I had a happier ending up for about a month and then I trashed it, a few of my friends, and a few of my readers that it took away from the first ending and I'd have to agree with them. Not every ending needs to be happy.  
  
So that's it, there's the end. It's been a long and highly enjoyable experience. I appreciate every one of my readers and you check out my other stories and enjoy them just as much!  
  
Also I'm debating on whether or not I will try my hand at another Trigun fic, so I figure that I'd leave it up to my readers. Should I? It may be awhile, if so what would you like to read about. I'm not doing a V/Meryl fic there are way too many of those. I would like to try something that isn't done a lot, give me some ideas. What do you stories do you think their needs to be more of? And I'll try my darndest to make a good story for it 


End file.
